Meat
by TheFireBuizel
Summary: What ever you do...don't open this story. (You have been warned).
1. Opposites Attract

**MEAT**

**What The hell? The summary said not to open! I said it about a billion times. And what did you just do? You were curious and clicked on it. Just shows how many people actually listen. No, don't leave. No point in writing this if people are going to ignore it. You already broke the rule. Anyway, since your here, might as well tell you a story. No, not just any story, a story that isn't like other stories (a very unique one). This story was haunting me, torturing me to write it and post it. After 2 weeks in my head it drove me insane, so insane I thought I was locked in an asylum. Those of you who are scared of dark, horror, gore, and blood must stop before continuing to read the passage. All I have to say is one thing though... Rated M for Meat. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! You have been WARNED...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one:<strong> J**unior's pet peeve**

Meet Barry. He is a typical 15 year old boy. Black ink colored hair, eyes were dark grey. He wore blue t-shirt that read 'don't bother me' written in black across it. He wore dark jeans, nothing else. He would rarely leave his house because the sunlight bothers him. No, he wasn't a vampire, or a creature that would dissolve in light. He was human, but he instead rather loved the dark better. He was all alone; his parents were out, out of his face, and out of his life. Barry loved to commit any trouble. He would often rob from a store, spray paint any private property, even when policed searched for him; he was quite a fast runner and hid in places police would never think to look. If the police never found him, they would go to his parents. They would have to either pay a fine for his crime, or they would wait for Barry to come home and the police would wait there. There were no courts for him to attend since he never showed up. The police couldn't arrest him for 2 reasons. One: he was fifteen, so he was a minor. He would be released into the custody of his parents by law. Two: most of Barry's crimes involved theft, so his parents just pay the fine and problems were (rarely) solved. His parents even tried interventions to help Barry. They prayed to Arceus for him to change, it was just a waste of time. But as a result, it only pushed him to act worse. His parents couldn't take it, so they moved away, leaving Barry alone in their house. They also left him money, and a car for when he was able to drive. They never did come back, Barry never gave a crap. As long as he was free, he did whatever the hell he wanted, with or without his parents.

It has been 6 months after his parents left and a lot has happened since then. Barry ended up getting a job after a week his parents left him. With no support he needed to earn some cash. He was too lazy to take money out of his safe, where his parents kept the money. He got a job at a Pokemon shelter by threatening a guy his own age, a guy named Tony, who worked for the Pokemon orphan home. Tony looked a lot like Barry, same eye color and hair. But he was the complete opposite on Barry behavior. Barry wasn't armed; he just specifically said if he didn't have a job, he would just light the place on fire, tie tony up, and make him watch the Pokemon burn into ashes. With a threat like that, tony gladly accepted him. But Barry was just like one of your average lazy worker. He would always show up late (or hardly show up at all), never bothered to check on the poor Pokemon, and always demanded his pay every Friday. Then he would just leave. Also working there was a girl named Sydney. She was the care giver of the orphan Pokemon. She had a Lucario, who was her assistant helper. He would usually feed the orphans while she cleaned the rooms, or she would work on the counter. Helping trainers with the paper work for the Pokemon the trainers would take from the orphan home, and into their lives. Tony had Pokemon of his own too. He had two zangoose, a male and a female. They would clean up any messes the orphans made and they would prepare lunch for them when Tony wasn't around. All three of the Pokemon didn't enjoy Barry working here. They didn't hate Barry completely, they just hated the way he would hardly work and then expect a full pay.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Barry went onto the store. This time grabbing a bag of 10 fresh cooked sausage links. He went up to the clerk and <em>actually<em> paid for the snacks. He walked out and the store clerk looked puzzled. He went and leaned on a wall, enjoying the tasty cooked meat. He started to eat 2 links at a time. He was about to finish the last two links when he heard a sound, and he saw movements in the shrubs. He decided to ignore it and started to walk away from the movement. He walked down the street and stop. He knew something was following him. He turned around and saw….nothing. He continued to go into the back yard into his house. He turned and stopped at the corner of the house. Looking at the light he noticed a shadow. It was moving closer and closer. Barry took out the bag that he received when he purchased his snack. As the shadow got closer, he readied the bag and counted to three in his mind.

'One' the shadow got closer.

'Two' the shadow stopped. Then moved a little closer and stopped at the corner.

"Three!" he shouted and grabbed the figure with the bag. Whatever it was squirming, trying to free itself. He opened the door and set the bag on the table. He grabbed a bat in case the thing wanted to attack. He pulled the bag down and it wasn't a creature ready to attack. Instead it was just a Pokemon…a buizel to be exact.

"What are you doing here? Why were you following me?" Barry asked the frighten Pokemon. The buizel there just stood still in fear. Barry knew he was scaring him. He looked into his eyes and didn't see any harm would come from him. So he then decided to cut him slack, he also put the bat down. "Are you a wild buizel?" he asked. The Pokemon nodded his head.

"Can you talk? I know it seems impossible but with this….." He said, holding what looked like a Bluetooth headset. He equipped it to the Buizel's ear." It makes you talk. So, can you?" He looked at Barry slightly, and then nodded again.

"Why were you following me?" He asked again. This time the buizel was pointing at his pocket. Barry reached in and pulled out some of the sausage he was intending to finish. "Oh, so you were hungry. I guess you can have the rest…" Barry took out some sausage and gave the buizel a link. He watched he began to nibble it a little, and then he began to chomp at it. "So you were hungry weren't you?" he said. This time the buizel replied.

"Yeah, I was. Thank you for the food." He said.

"No problem. I'm Barry by the way. Anyway, now that you ate, I guess you have to go back home."

"I don't have a home. I'm wild."

"Really? Well, in that case…. How would you like to stay with me?"

"I really don't know. It looked like you were about to hurt me when I came out of the bag." He said.

"I wouldn't have if you weren't stalking me." Barry replied. The Pokémon thought about it for a few minutes.

"Well I don't have anywhere to go so why not?" he replied, he smiled a little.

"Ok, but here's the thing. You live in my house, you live by my rules. 1: Don't piss me off. That's a warning." Said Barry, staring at the Pokémon with a serious face. The Pokemon wasn't frightened by that, in fact he seemed rather joyful.

"Anything else?" he said.

"No that's it. What else did you want?" asked Barry.

"Well, it's just that… you know what, never mind."

"What is it?" said Barry curiously.

"Well? Since I'm going to be here for a while, I don't want to be called a buizel, or a Pokemon. I want to have a name. Just like you…"

"That's it?" said Barry, pondering. "Well, I got about two. Either Junior…"

"I don't like Junior.'

"Then I'll call you Gabe then.'

"I'm starting to like junior now." He said.

"Ok then Junior. Like I said try not to piss me off. You'll regret it. Besides that just do whatever you want ok?"

"Ok" said Junior. "If you can. Can you pick up some more of the sausage links? I'm starting to get hungry?" Barry looked at junior, not a grin or a sign of a smile. "Never mind." Said junior, trying not to get Barry angry. Barry first laughed, then closed the door and locked it from the outside, he wasn't just going to the park, and he was also going for junior's snacks. Only arceus knew what he would do when he was at the park, but that was just for him and Barry only (and probably for anyone that was at the park).

* * *

><p><strong>1 year later…<strong>

A year has passed since Barry took Junior into his life. It would have been the biggest mistake he would make, but Barry happened to enjoy Junior's company. Barry has matured, but not enough to wipe out the trouble he still was (sometimes) carrying. A trouble maker he remained, but he kept his miscevious disasters to a minimum. But no longer would he rob from shops, he would try to destroy property instead. He would just take anything he would find that didn't belong to no one or grab something useless, and he would just smash the crap out of it (e.g. An old table, a broken guitar, or even some things from the neighbor's trash he would light on fire). Something about Junior was changing him little by little, and he didn't know why.

Barry would come home from his job (he starts to work now, tending the Pokemon and reading them some stories to put them to sleep. It did surprise not only the Pokemon, but tony as well), and find junior either lying lazily on his bed, or he would just be in the living room, giving Barry a snack of chips and a bottle of water. Barry never had any problems with junior. He would just clean, make snacks, and sometimes acts lazy. Sometimes they would even grab Barry's Xbox and play some video games for a little bit, but there were no problems with him. It was perfect.

Or at least it would have been if Junior didn't make Barry earn a pet peeve from him.

Yes, there was something that Barry hated from Junior. It wasn't the way he behaved. In fact, the only thing he hated about him was his appetite, he had a voracious appetite. Barry would leave some fruit and berries for Junior to have as a snack. He said it was suppose to appease his hunger until he got home. But junior would eat it all and still ask him for more food. Junior wasn't overweight or looked fat; he was taller than most Buizel's. At least being double a normal Buizel's height. When Barry would take him to nurse joy to give him a checkup. She responded saying he was the healthiest and happiest buizel she has ever seen. It did seem puzzling for Barry, since Junior would load up on all the snacks he can find from Barry. When he couldn't find any, Junior would always ask Barry to go out and pick him up something to eat. Sometimes he would tell Barry to pick him up some food when Barry would go to work, or go out and socialize with anyone. When he would reply no, Junior would always act childish. The worst part was his, what Barry called, the 'sorrow face.' Junior would always make a face, a disappointed face. Barry would always feel sad when he would see it. Barry knew it was a trick, he did try his best but the face would always get to him. He did feel like a sucker for falling for it. That was junior for him.

Barry was about to for a drive; since he was sixteen and had his license; he was legal to drive the car. Where he was going was up to Barry. Since Junior was showering, he wanted to get out quickly before Junior could ask him the same question he was asked every time he was out. He quickly put on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, his socks and sneakers. He was grabbing his coat as he heard the water stop. Barry left out the door and closed it. He breathed with relief as he walked to his car. He reached into his pocket when he realized something.

He forgot the car keys.

'DAMN IT DUDE! YOU ALWAYS END UP FORGETING SOMETHING!' he thought. He left the car keys in the coffee table. He would just simply run in, grab them, and run and drive off before junior could say a word. He walked up to the door, opened it and rushed in to the coffee table. But once he got there he saw that the keys were missing.

Barry looked under the sofa, on the counter, looking for the disappeared keys. He thought me must have misplaced them. He then heard a voice from behind him.

"Looking for these?" said Junior, holding up the car keys and jingling them a little. He was out of the bathroom, his fur was dry and the towel was around his waist. Barry didn't tell junior he was leaving, so he tried his best to hide it.

"No, I wasn't. But since you found the missing keys, give them to me." said Barry, but Junior knew Barry. He knew he would deny.

"Ok then, since you _DON'T_ need then, I'll hold on to them then." Said Iunior, putting the keys in a metal box.

"I would like it if I had them in my hand now." Said Barry, with a little bit of anger.

"Why? You have nowhere to go. I'm just keeping them safe and sound."

"Please junior, you and I both know me going somewhere. Can I please have the keys?" Said Barry, now pleading. Junior took one look at him, face still the same.

"Ok, if while you out, you can pick me up some Pringles and some meat. I want to have something meat related for dinner."

'Is he trying to bargain with me?' Barry thought. 'After giving him a home, he wants to bargain?'

"Sorry dude, I don't negotiate."

"Too bad then. Guess whatever you were doing its going to be canceled." Said Junior. As much as Barry didn't want to agree, he needed the car.

"Ok, I'll give you your stupid snack and meal."

"Ok." Said junior, handing Barry the keys. Barry, without a word, left out the door, slammed it, then locked it. Junior looked out the window. He saw Barry get in his car, turn it on, and Barry drove away. Junior felt a little guilty for acting immature to Barry. Junior wasn't Barry's Pokemon, but Barry was nice enough to let him stay. Junior tried to think of a way to apologize to Barry, he kept thinking and thinking. Until it finally hit him. He went into Barry's room and began to work on a "project".

"I hope this works." Said Junior, and he began to work.

* * *

><p><strong>OK,<strong>** there goes the beginning of the story. It was more rated T for it since it was for the starting point, but only for this chapter. Anyway I'm working on this story, and I might as well be working on my other stories too. But no lie, this one story was like a tumor stuck in my brain, I just had to rip it out. Did that sound weird? I think not. Anyway I didn't do the disclaimers because I forgot, and I wouldn't help at all since it's the end of the chapter. I'll put them up in the next chapter (if there is at least a review, at least one. I'm not asking for like 10 or 100, just one would work for me.) Anyway for those of you who didn't listen to the summary I have one thing to say….good job!**


	2. Free Meal

**Well here goes chapter two. I'm sorry for not working on it. Long story short I was away for about 1- 2 and a half months with no computers and I don't own a laptop (yet). But what's done is done is done, anyway I don't Pokémon, only oc's. (I'm not going to repeat the disclaimers every chapter, I think everyone gets the point). R+R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> **Free meal**

It had been 30 minutes since Barry had left the house. He wasn't going anywhere, for he just wanted to get away from Junior. It wasn't like him to just bargain when all he wanted was to stuff his face with junk food. He began to make a pro and con list in mind about junior. He wasn't to kick junior out, it was for Barry to foretell the future to see if this behavior would continue. He had been driving on a restricted road that was leading him through a forest trail. Since there were no lights, he began to brighten his headlights, they were shining so bright that if you lost in the woods you would already know which way is home. As he began to drive he felt hunger. He hasn't eaten anything while he was at his house, and he didn't stop by any fast food restaurants along the drive.

He was passing a late night diner. The place looked like it was going to collapse at any second. Only the I and N in diner were lit, and the word 'come' was painted before the sign. The parking lot looked deserted, but the neon sign said open. There were also the words 'come again' written on the windows of the diner. The diner was surrounded by trees, from the left all the way around (excluding the front). He also noticed the payphone on the corner of the diner. He wanted to go in and eat, but he was creped out at the design of the place and decided to just go home.

At least that's what would have happened. Sadly, the battery in the car Barry's driving died. He didn't have any jump start cables nor did see a car passing by. Looking around, the location he was in was deserted.

"Fuck me!" said Barry, cursing for the car breaking down. The diner was only 20 feet away. He didn't want to walk to the diner, but then again he didn't want to leave the car and walk 12 miles home. He went to the hood of the car and began to push it with all his might. He was going 3 feet every 2 minutes, he was breathing heavily, even though the car wasn't a heavy one. He had reached the telephone pole. He took the keys and locked the car before entering the deserted restaurant.

Upon entering the lights began to flicker. The door slowly closed with a creek following. Looking around he noticed only stools were there. Their was a very dusty jukebox in the corner. The paint inside the diner was chipping off. And the hardwood floor was torn into pieces. There were holes on the ceiling. Barry walked onto the counter of the diner. Their on the counter was a receipt and a coin. He picked up the receipt that said 'Special order = $9.99 . Thank you for visiting the diner. Have a nice day'. Looking closer the date was 7/9/1895. Today was July 9th, 2010. It was very odd that this receipt was 115 years old. It didn't make sense to him.

"Welcome to the diner!" Barry jumped. He turned around to see a boy his age. He was wearing a chef outfit. His hair was dark brown. He had green eyes. He was holding a knife in his hands. "Oh sorry! Didn't mean to startle you. My name is Manuel. Just call me Manny!" he said. He offered a hand to Barry. He took it and said "Name's Barry. Are you guys still running?".

"Of course we are! Did you know that this diner has been running since 1895. My uncle was the owner. When I was around fourteen, he taught me how to cook. I am the greatest chef in the family! I can make meals in under a few minutes, and they always come out perfect!" said Manny. "But I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to eat here, many of our customers left us when they said the food was inedible. Never had a customer since then."

"Do you have car and some jumper cables?" Said Barry.

"Why yes I do. However, I don't use it since I stay here hoping for some customers. Why do you ask?"

"Well, my car broke down because the battery died. I was wondering if you could help me jump start the car again."

"Sure, if only you do something for me." said Manny. he started to smile a bit. Barry was skeptical.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I want you to go out into the forest. Up north there is a farm not far from here. Their is a milking station where they keep some miltanks. Go get a female miltank and bring it back here."

"Can I ask why? Is it even your farm?" objected Barry.

"It isn't mine, and I need a miltank for the milk. Their milk can create the sweetest desserts. And tell you what. Besides starting up your car, I'll even prepare you a meal, on the house."

"So I get a free meal and my car jump started?"

"If you can get the miltank, yes." said Manny. "So...do we have a deal?"

Even though Barry didn't like to negotiate, his only options was to either go home on foot or wait until another car passes by to help him. And since he was in a forest his chances for a car to pass by the restricted area were zero. He sighed.

"Okay, you got yourself a deal." said Barry. Manny gave him a poke ball, insisting to use this to capture it. The pokeball was a darker red on the top, and black on the bottom. He also said if you see Mr. Lock, the farmer, run. Barry didn't care that he was a farmer, or that he was armed. He was still looking for a way to feed his mischievous side. So he set off, remembering little of Manny's advice.

* * *

><p>As Manny had told, the farm was ahead. He turned and looked at the barn. He opened it and saw many miltanks sleeping soundly. Barry went up to one, and tossed the pokeball at it. The miltank went in with ease, however the pokeball didn't stop and glow red. It instead was shaking violently. The pokeball was rolling and shaking all over the place. Barry caught it and held it tight so it didn't disturb the other miltanks. He was walking toward the door when he heard a sound. The slowly opened the barn foot to revealing a mightyena.<p>

It bared its teeth at Barry. 'My guess this must be the guard Pokemon.' he thought. The Pokemon charged at Barry, but Barry -being in this situation before- ran toward it. He jumped which made the Pokemon crash into the barn. It didn't wake up any miltanks though. Just as the pokemon was about to attack again, Barry took the opportunity and grabbed the pick axe from the side of the barn. Just as the Pokemon was about to retreat. Barry swung the axe, piercing the poor Pokemon through its neck and out the pokemon's eye socket. Barry also stabbed the Pokemon through the brain and heart. He needed to make sure the Pokemon was dead. There was blood and guts all over the outside of the barn. But Barry was wearing gloves, so he didn't have to worry if evidence was left behind. But instead of throwing the axe away or burying it. He instead hatched himself an idea. He left the body where it was, but he took the pick axe and moved it to another place. A devilish smile replacing his grin.

Barry immediately returned back to the diner. He handed Manny the poke ball. "My guess is that you were successful. Ok, then. I'll cook you your meal first, then I'll start your car." He said. "What will you have?"

"Dude, I don't care. I'm so hungry, I could eat anything." said Barry. "I just want a meal though, and a coke."

"If you insist." said Manny. He went into the kitchen and prepared a meal. Their were pans sizzling, chopping and grinding noises were heard. Barry could smell an unusual scent in the air. Seven minutes had passed by and Manny came out with a steaming dish and a glass of coke. He put the dish down, which was some ribs marinated and covered in BBQ sauce. Barry didn't wait for Manny to give him the napkins before he started to bite into a rib. Finishing his meal in no more than five minutes, he drank the coke. "Well Manny, don't know who said those comments about the food being inedible, but that meal was the best I ever had."

"I'm glad you liked it." Said Manny with a smile. He then went into the garage and took out his car, connected the car battery to his own car battery, and turned on the engine. Immediately Barry's car was working. Manny turned off his car and Barry walked up to him.

"Thanks for the meal, and for my car."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, before I go, can I see the miltank? I just want to pet it and take some milk home." Said Barry, but Manny shook his head. "Sorry, I need it, besides its sleeping."

"I'm going to see it anyway." Said Barry. He went into the restaurant and grabbed the poke ball.

"I wouldn't open that if I were you." Said Manny, but Barry opened it anyway. The Pokemon came out, but Barry was shocked. The miltank in the poke ball was dead…..it had been slaughtered.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" said Barry, looking at the poor Pokémon. The neck had been torn open. The guts oozed all over the floor. Blood was already spreading. But that's not was shocked Barry. The miltank's chest was sliced open, and looking closer, he noticed one body part missing…the ribs.<p>

"DID YOU DO THIS?" he shouted at Manny. Manny stayed there speechless.

"I didn't, the ball did."

"WHAT?"

"The ball I gave you wasn't a poke ball. My uncle invented it. It a slaughter ball. It takes whatever Pokémon it catches, and begins slice it up. Although the Pokémon does try to free itself, the ball will open unless something compresses it."

'Was…was that the shaking and rolling all about? It was trying to free itself' Barry thought. 'And yet I thought it was trying to leave the ball.'

"YOU'RE FUCKING SICK! YOU KNOW THAT?" Barry shouted.

"Barry, a moment ago you said that it was the most delicious meal you ever had."

"THAT'S BEFORE I KNEW I WAS EATING A MILTANK'S RIBS! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? EVEN THOUGH I'M A TROUBLE MAKER, POKEMON ARENT SUPPOSED TO BE HUNTED AND USED AS FOOD FOR US!"

"Really? Well tell me this. Pokemon hunt other Pokémon for food. When that happens, it just nature, but yet when a human does it, it's now wrong."

"So, that's different." Said Barry.

"Sounds the same." Said Manny.

Barry didn't want to say anymore, he just left the diner, got into his car, and drove away as fast as he could.

Barry just arrived home. It was 11:30. He just opened the door to see a complete mess in the living room. Barry was already pissed, but finding his own house messed up like this was way over the line. He started to look for junior. He searched everywhere, and found him sleeping on his bed.

"Wake up!" said Barry. Junior woke up slowly, rubbed his eyes for a little bit, and then stared at Barry, who looked really pissed off. "Where were you? It almost 11:30 PM." said junior.

"Why the hell is my house a mess?"

"Well, I was up trying to make you something, you know, to apologize for being immature."

"You mean when you acted like an ass?"

"If that's the way you want to put it. I made you this." said junior, handing Barry a present. He opened it and saw a black t-shirt. Looking at it, it had silver lightning bolts intersecting along with a capital B. Barry couldn't say he hated it, because he didn't.

"Wow. This is really…nice. Thanks junior." He said, replacing his anger with happiness.

"You're welcome Barry. Now get some sleep, you look tired as hell!"

"ok." Said Barry, since junior already had his bed; he went to go sleep on the sofa. The thought of the miltank was still in his head, but he did his best to forget it and he fell asleep.

The next day he went up to work. Tony stopped him as soon as he opened the door. "Barry, you got see this!" said Tony, giving Barry a newspaper. He looked at it and saw this as the headline:

**Pokemon farmer killed his own mightyena!**

There were also two pictures. The one on the left showed the Pokémon body and the bloody scene, while the other picture showed the farmer sleeping in his bed, and he was holding something in his hands, the picture being in black and white didn't clearly show what the item was, but Barry knew.

The farmer was holding a bloody pickaxe.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! I decided to be nice and let you know what Barry idea was. Made this chapter longer if you didn't notice. Anyway this story isn't over yet. Please deposit one review for the next chapter. Anyway peace!<strong>


	3. Tony and the Shelter

**Chapter 3 is overdue, I know! However it's finally here. But looking at your comments I'll try to respond to them. That way it doesn't look like your typing it for nothing. (This chapter was revised!)**

**Kiyos Monimeto: …Uhh sorry still just…the do not read thing got to me… And hey, honestly, gore is fine, just…please tell me it's not sexual; ok?**

Me: it's ok. Rules were meant to be broken. Gore, I will try to tone it down (if it's possible). As for it being sexual…..I'm pretty sure that's not gonna happen, but if it does I'll let you all know ahead of time. (It's not just up to me after all).

**Anon Dude: Now the story makes sense to me**.

Me: you didn't read anything good yet.

**Anon E. Mouse: c'mon, update the chapter, I'm loving it so far! I hate cliffhangers [;~;] **

Me: honestly, I didn't know how you did the smiley. How the hell did you do that? (I was close though) and typing it as fast as I can. Not easy when you don't have free time, but I manage.

**Anon dude: sick and bloody just the way I like story's and the blood doesn't have to be from cuts or war not if you get what I mean wink wink nodge node. **

Me: OK? well trust me, that's just minimal damage.

**Caboose-TMC: so far this story has me interested. Though for some reason I am seeing Barry eating junior in the future chapters.**

Me: well, you have true foresight if you can picture that. But keep reading, trust me.

**The wizard of dim-wittedness: you've certainly caught my attention… and I shall stay tuned…**

Me: what do you mean "you shall?" you are staying tuned…..right? LOL glad to know you like it so far.

**BCY603: Well this story is rather gorey, but interesting, junior acts kinda cute too. :3 Please continue! I really hope you didn't give up on an awesome story like this!**

Me: I'm not. Just cause I haven't posted chapters regularly doesn't mean I'll quit on this story (or any of my stories). Just staying tune is a good motivation.

**Caitlee2003: love it so far. Keep up the good work.**

Me: glad you like it.

**And now I present the nest chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Barry didn't want to go and picture the tragedy that happened at the diner. He instead wanted to forget that ever happened and go back to his work. However every time he thought about it, the memory would just end up haunting him by the second. He wished that it wouldn't have happened, that he would have just stayed home with Junior, probably both of them playing the Xbox until dawn.<p>

Too bad life doesn't have a do over button (whether arceus had the power or not). Barry thought more and more on the miltank. Poor girl, she was just sleeping and the next second death had touched her for his clueless ness. He went into the bathroom where he needed some privacy. He tried his best to ignore the incident, but then he thought about the ribs. He had to admit it. From him, those were the best damn ribs he ever ate. It was very evenly prepared, it was flavored, spicy bbq sauce added the right touch. But as soon as he began to picture the food, his mouth began to water a little. He couldn't wait to try _another_ one of Manny's delicious dishes. He looked in the bathroom mirror and looked at himself. His reflection was disgusted in him. He wouldn't even look at Barry for those thoughts.

"listen its true. Compared to all the crap I ate, that was delicious." but the reflection didn't want to hear it, instead it wrote ON on the mirror.

"Well I still want to try one more. Just one, that's not bad. Right?" The reflection shook his head again and pointed to ON.

"Argh! What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm talking to myself in the mirror!" said Barry. He then calmed down and looked again in the mirror.

"I know what must be done. I gotta go to manny's place and **eat**." he said darkly. The reflection once again shook his head. This time the reflection raised the middle finger to Barry, making him catch his attention. Barry made a fist and smashed the mirror breaking into millions of pieces, all falling into the sinks and floor. Tony entered the bathroom after he heard the mirror break.

"Barry, what the hell happened?" he asked.

Barry was still clenching his fist. There were no pieces piercing his skin, but his knuckles were red and bleeding upon impact. There were shards of glass all over the floor. "Sorry, I'll pay for the mirror."

"I don't care about the mirror, I can replace that easily. What the hell happened? Are you at least ok?" said Tony, worried about his injury. Barry stood silent. He didn't respond at Tony, he didn't even look at him. Tony grabbed the first aid kit he kept in the closet. He applied some ointment to Barry's fist. The cream began to burn upon impact, making Barry yell his lungs until there was no air left in them. Tony noticed Barry not wanting to talk, so tony instead changed the subject.

"There is a visitor here to see you. He is in the lounge." said Tony. Barry stood up, and walked out of the bathroom. Tony went into the custodian's closet and took out a broom.

* * *

><p>Barry walked into the lounge where a certain Pokemon greeted him. He was carrying a little basket full of all sorts of berries. The fruit however wasn't for Junior's consumption. More or less, it was for them to share. He wanted to make him feel calmer.<p>

"Barry...woah! What happened to you?" said Junior, looking worried. The Pokémon put the basket on the table, and then walked over to Barry.

"This, its nothing. Just a minor injury."said Barry. He wrapped his hand using toilet paper. His hand hurt like hell, but he did his best to hide the pain from Junior. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I just wanted to see where you worked. It has been boring at your house; it's me all by myself. Plus you have been acting weird since you left. So I decided to follow you."

"You were stalking me?" said Barry.

"I wouldn't say stalking..." said junior, mumbling the last word. However Barry heard him loud and clear.

"I would. Anyway I'm going on my lunch break. If im not back after my break, I'm at home ok. And if I'm not home, do something to occupy yourself until I get home." That being said, Barry rushed out the door ran home. Tony had walked into the lounge, carrying some boxes and putting the broom away.

"Where did Barry go?" asked Tony curiously.

"He said he was on his lunch break". Said junior. "By the way I'm Junior. Just thought I'd introduce myself."

"Tony. Anyway are you Barry's Pokemon?" Tony asked, unloading the bags of food from the box.

"Yes...no...well yes and no. I have been with Barry for about a year, but yet he never claimed me."

"I see. He never did mention you. Then again, he doesn't mention anything at work. He's more of the quiet type here. Well, your always welcome here Junior; everyone is."

"What exactly do you do here Tony?" asked junior curiously.

"Well, this is the Pokemon adoption center or it's mostly called a shelter for short. I help any Pokemon find a home. But we also got some other workers, even some of our Pokémon helping out. So far we found homes for 1200 Pokemon.

"Well that's impressive. How many are here? and how do you get them?" asked Junior.

"Well the same way Barry found you. Well not exactly. We don't catch them in bags, we just find them standing there, or sometimes out on the street. Not really sure how many. Some people/trainers even gave them away here. They say it's better than paying to **put the down** if you know what I mean." Said Tony.

"Oh, you know about that?" said junior, blushing from embarrassment. "And damn, really?"

"Barry did tell us the truth after all. I wasn't lying about the trainers leaving them here. "Said Tony his voiced seemed a little depressed. However just as Junior was about to ask another question, Sydney came in.

"Tony guess what? We finally found a home for Sammy." she said excitedly.

"Sammy? Wow that is good news." said Tony, he was filling some bowls with some Pokemon food, then grabbing oran berries and slicing them into the bowls.

"Here Junior, have some." Tony offered, giving him a bowl of food and 2 un-sliced berries.

"Who is Sammy?" said Junior, grabbing himself a berry. He was ignoring the fact that he brought his own snack.

"Sammy was a female spoink. Her tail was broken due to her trying to bounce off tables, that and a little boy pulled on it to see it spring, her tail is all messed up and no one would ever take her." said Sydney.

"Who finally took her?" said junior.

"A little girl. She seemed to like her when they were having a tea party. It's actually amazing the way children can connect through imagination." said Sydney.

"Especially since many trainers/people here don't like Pokemon shelters. They think that a Pokemon in here is useless/pathetic. But we try to get on their good side by saying there still Pokemon. That's the whole reason I brought this place. Anyone can just find a good Pokemon, go play at the park or the indoor play room. If they like them, they can just fill out a form, we give them some starter supplies, and their on their way." said Tony.

"So how do you guys make money for this place?"

"Tony has three other jobs; he pays for everything here." said Sydney.

"Plus seeing that there is still hope for them getting a home is all the reward I need." Said tony, putting the food bowls into the rooms.

"Oh." Said junior, feeling he just asked the world's stupidest question. Even after the lecture it still left him puzzled. To pass the time he helped and began to chow down on his free meal.

* * *

><p>Barry immediately stopped his car In front of the diner. He slammed his door shut and ran through the doors. Manny was inside washing dishes.<p>

"Wait a second and i'll take your order." said Manny. He finished washing the dishes and took out a menu. Manny was glad he still had a customer, ever since Barry nearly lost it when he found out his main 'ingredient' and never came back. He walked to the counter only to see Barry standing there 10 seconds later.

"Welcome to the- oh, its you. What do you want this time? Did you lose your car and you here to take mine?" said Manny in a bitter voice. Manny was still pissed at Barry's behavior.

"I need to know how you did it." said Barry.

"Did what?" asked Manny, even though he knew what Barry meant.

"Don't play stupid, you know what im talking about. The food. The fucking food. How did you make it taste so good?"

"I told you I'm an excellent cook. I don't need and type of magic or any secret formulas. Unlike your processed meats, I just get it straight from the source." Said Manny. Barry wasn't pleased with his reply, which made Manny smirk.

"I want you to teach me."

"Sorry, requires experienced and I believe you have none."

"I need to know how you did it. Come one don't be a dick." said Barry. It wasn't like him to beg for things.

"Hmm," Manny thought. " I could use another hand here. Ok I'll do it, but you have to start showing up here at least six times every 8 days"

"Yeah yeah, now let's do this." Said Barry. Manny and Barry shook hands in agreement.

As Manny showed Barry every trick, Barry started to note them. Manny gave him three slaughter balls, telling him to catch one Pokemon and to bring it here. Manny already had a grumpig, which was already in a slaughter ball. Barry took it out, and began to skin it. Blood was at a minimal due to Manny, who de-clotted it. He grabbed the skin and started to put in on the grill. As Manny had told him to flip it every five minutes the skin began to sizzle like bacon on a frying pan. Once it was done Barry tasted it, it tasted the same way the ribs were. Manny also took a sample.

"Nice, you learned well. Ok so you would start here tomorrow right?"

"All right." Said Barry, leaving the diner.

* * *

><p>It has been 6 days since Barry had shown up for work at the shelter. Or even being at home. Junior kept himself occupied by visiting the shelter. He was worried about Barry when didn't start coming home, but after the third day, he just stopped worrying. If Barry wasn't there, he would just visit Tony and everyone else in the shelter. Barry would come home eventually. Junior would mostly go and take a quick snack, and then he would mingle with the other Pokemon in the shelter. They all seem to rather like him.<p>

Junior, in particular, had happened to like two of the Pokemon in the shelter. A female buizel by the name of Annie. She was in the shelter because her trainer gave her up. He never told her his name. He called her useless. She wasn't abused, she was just given up. She couldn't use any attacks. She tried and she tried and tried, but no luck. She would lose every battle, lose every challenge, he couldn't stand the humiliation. He didn't even want to pay to put her down. She had told junior what had happened on the last day he saw him. Even though it hurt Annie to tell the tale….

_Flashback…..(Annie's point of view)_

" _I tried my hardest, honestly I did. Please don't be mad at me." I said. But he wouldn't look at me. He just stood silent. He had his other Pokémon out. A Floslass to be exact. She shook her head in disgust. _

"_I'm not angry with you. I'm just disappointed. Every battle I fought, every challenge I was given, a loss. They always came out a loss. But it wasn't because of Me." he turned around and faced me. I was whimpering a little, but he just ignored it._

"_It was because of you. My froslass never lost. Not once. But every time I battle using you…" he stopped, he stood up and walked 6 feet away from her. _

" _Well no more, I believe that you can't be able to do anything correctly." He said, he then came back, only to see her cry._

" _I said I was sorry." I told him._

"_You are sorry? YOU ARE SORRY? Well you're right. You are sorry. You are a sorry excuse for a Pokémon. That's what you're sorry for." he said. He took me and carried me to the Pokémon center. Nurse joy greeted us both._

"_Welcome, how may I help you today?" she greeted. I thought he was going to leave me here. I thought to myself how I would be happy here._

_But I was wrong._

"_I want to have her put down." He said. He didn't even think about it, yet he handed me over to nurse joy._

"_NO! YOU CAN'T!" I screamed. I jumped out of nurse joy's arms. And I ran out of the door of the center. I just kept running away. I never stopped, even thought my legs ached. I turned around and didn't see him chasing me. Nor did I see nurse joy step out of the center and cry my name. I felt ashamed…._

_End of flashback….._

"I never saw him again. And I never want to! Junior, I've tried and I've tried. But I couldn't. I feel like crap not being able to do anything." Annie stated. Junior tried to help her. He couldn't bear seeing a girl cry, especially when she feels like shit. Junior did try to comfort her, but it didn't offer much help.

"Is their anyway I can help you? I don't like seeing you like this." Asked junior.

"No, I don't think you can. I feel a little better; I'm just disappointed in myself. I can't do anything. I can't use any attacks, no matter how hard I try." She said. Her eyes began to water. She stared to sob. Junior gave her a hug, and she began to cry on his shoulder.

"I don't like seeing you like this, I know I already said that, but it's true. I'll tell you what. If you can stop crying, I'll be able to teach you a move. Ok?"

Annie stopped sobbing, she looked at Junior, a smile replacing her sad smirk.

"Really? You would help me? Oh thank you Junior!" she said smiling. She gave junior a hug, her face reached up to his stomach.

"Um Junior, if isn't too much of a bother. Why are you taller than most buizels? I mean, I have seen males be at least 3 to 4 inches taller than females, but you're tall."

"Well, I actually was a regular height. But then when I met Barry, I ate some sausage that he gave me. Ever since then I have eating up all the food Barry had. I admit, he was pissed. But the food was better than berries I'll tell you that. After that he took me to a checkup. After all the food I ate, I wasn't gaining any weight. But I noticed my metabolism was growing and I did see some height growth." Junior stated. He noticed a dark purple colored Gengar staring at him, then he left.

"That's Paulie. He's a male Gengar. He is really nice when you get to know him." Said Annie.

"What happened? Why did he end up here?" asked junior curiously.

"He actually took the name in remembrance of his trainer Paul. Paul was a good trainer, really loved paulie. They had been friends since Paul was at age seven. However Paul passed away sadly." She told junior, who felt sorrow.

"He was killed when he decided to head into town to get some milk; apparently there was a driver who had way too much to drink. He was driving all over sidewalks, cutting though parks for short cuts and all that. Paulie went to go follow him, and was stuck in the middle of the street. Cars would have run him over and killed him. He was a haunter back then, and he being a ghost wouldn't affect him at all, but Paul forgot about that."

"So what happened then?" asked junior curiously.

"He ran to go grab paulie, and was immediately hit by the drunk driver, who appeared to be speeding when the light was red. The driver just sped away, while Paul was left dead, his skull had been crushed under the wheel, and the rest of his body was draining away the blood. His brain was being smeared all over the sidewalk and the roadway. Colors of pink, red, and soon grey filled the concrete. Paulie, not knowing what to do, just hid." She sadly told him. Junior was in shock.

"Damn, after that what happened?"

"A few weeks later Tony had found him crying under the stairs on a rainy day. He took him to the shelter and cared for him ever since, even though he didn't know why he was crying. It was better for Tony to _not_ ask. " Said Annie, speaking of what he told her. As she finished her story. Pauile came in.

"Why are you telling him about what happened? It was worse to see it in front of me. Now I have to relive the memory sadly." Said Paulie in sorrow.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get to know you." Said Junior. Paulie went up to Annie and Junior, he began to also cry on both their shoulders. Annie patted him in the back. Junior knew why he cried. He felt serious sorrow for them both. He can't blame their lives. Junior and Paulie were both in Annie's room, Annie began to question Junior life outside while junior asked them both what it was like in the shelter. They decided changing the subject was for the best.

"Life is good right now. I mean, there aren't any crimes at the moment; trainers are having battles as usual. Nothing much changed." He said. He looked at both Paulie and Annie, felling sorry for their life. But he never said or mentioned anything of it. He didn't want them to dig up their wounds since they were just beginning to heal.

"Life here isn't bad. We get a warm, cozy place to sleep. We get a meal 3 times a day. We have the privilege to mingle and play." Said Annie in her most cheerful voice.

"What about you Paul? It's ok if I call you Paul right?" asked Junior.

"It's not bad, even if we don't have a home; this place feels like a home to all of us." Said Paul, nodding. "Sure, I guess. By the way what's your name?"

"Junior, my name is Junior." Junior held by his paw, and Paulie took it and shook it.

They all carried the rest of their day laughing and Junior sharing some hilarious stories about him and Barry. He was glad to see smiles on Annie and Paulie's faces.

* * *

><p>"I need a hamburger now!" yelled an impatience customer. He ordered four of them 20 minutes ago, but the flavor of them was delicious, he kept tipping the waiter $50 to bring him another one. Barry, being a waiter, gladly appreciated his actions.<p>

"But sir, that's your 5th one!" said Barry, bringing him another one. The man chewed down his food, left $20 on the table, and left the restaurant. Barry was pleased. Ever since day one, customers have been crazy about the food both Manny and him made. They must have forgotten about the past (which is a good thing to Barry and Manny). Business had been booming since they first opened. They both raised about $30,000 in one day. Barry checked the clock. It was 6:00. Closing time. The last customer had just left. But sadly they won't be returning. Manny and Barry only planned to open the diner for a week. Today was the last day. As Manny had told him, they raised more money to even buy 850 acres of land, and still have cash left over.

"Well, how was it?" said Manny.

"It was awesome, $30,000 in one day. Now that's business. It's too bad you're too cheap to pay the gas bill for the heating."

"We don't need heat dude. These gas tanks are all we need to keep the grills working." Said Manny smirking. Barry rolled his eyes. He began to clean up the tables. There were ketchup stains all over the table. The drinks were spilled all over the floor on some tables. Some of the drinking glasses were shattered on the floor. Barry didn't seem bothered by this though. To him, making $30,000 was worth the mess.

Barry began to picture what he would do with the money he just earned. He would buy himself a bad ass car: he wasn't sure which one, but anything is better than the shitty car his parents left him. He would picture himself with Junior joining in the business. Both of them working, selling food, Manny could be a busboy or something. But the more he thought about it, he knew that if Junior found out, he wouldn't agree. Junior would not only he scared for shit, but he also wouldn't want to see him again. And that would really suck, considering he was with Barry for almost a year and a half. He suddenly thought he heard a voice.

"Barry…" it said. He ignored it.

"BARRY…" it repeated. Once again he tried to ignore it, and go back to focusing on his dream plan.

"Barry, are you fucking deaf or what dude? Answer me!" said Manny, shouting it into his ear.

"What is it?" said Barry groaning. He had a good explanation on how to get Junior on board. And in a snap, it was gone. His perfect plan, -I mean excuse-, to get him to join never came back to his brain.

"So...do you want to do this next week too?" asked Manny.

"Depends, do you have any other tricks to teach me?"

"No I got nothing else. But I was hoping to do this again. We'll both earn more money. Before you'll know it, we'll be rich."

"Actually I just wanted to join so you can teach me how to kill and cook the Pokémon into food." Barry told him. The smirk on Manny face turned into a frown.

"But…..but…but what about the plan? You and I working together. What about the plan?" Manny asked.

"Yeah about that..." said Barry slowly. But before Manny could respond, Barry took hold of manny's head, and he twisted it hard to the left. Breaking his neck instantly. To make sure he was gone, he even sliced his throat open, showered him in gasoline from his truck, and lit him of fire. But it wasn't all that bad…..the fire provided warmth for Barry.

* * *

><p><strong>There it goes people. Chapter 3 is up and out of here! Well I got nothing else to say. (You all know what to do to keep this going). Peace!<strong>


	4. Advertizement

**I appreciate you guys all reading this story. I'm glad to write it as you are reading it.**

**Torn21: this is a great story.**

Me: thanks for your opinion. Keep on reading.

**Torn21: woah bad luck for Manny meh whatever though I saw death in his future nice job**

Me: once again, thanks. Appreciate your opinion. Also let me ask did you(or any of you) happen to like Manuel (Manny)?

**Anon: are they going to also kill tauros too? (UnU)**

Me: Nothing in this story with **MEAT** is safe. My guess is that you're a Tauros fan aren't you? Don't worry, this would probably answer that.

**Feral: I'm begging to think that Barry is psychotic. I get that Manny was a murder of sorts, but damn…**

Me: it may shock you when say this, but Manny is the **innocent** one! But yeah, you're right. Do you (or anyone reading this) think he deserved it?

**The wizard of dim-wittedness: sweetness…l3 this is QUITE interesting, and by quite I mean VERY. However, some of it was a little rushed, which is quite understandable. Hail to the author and power to the readers!**

Me: don't you mean power to the players? Meh. Doesn't matter. Nice to know your staying tuned. Thanks everyone.

**Ok! Enough chit-chat. Here you go, come on out chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>Barry was now about to walk to his door. After the typical day, he needed a shower and a good nights' rest. He took out his key, unlocked the door, and stepped inside. He closed the door, and immediately went into the living room. He turned on the lights, but as soon as he did, he had some uninvited guests in his house. Tony and junior. He also saw two other faces. He noticed a slightly darker Gengar and another buizel, Paul and Annie, who were all sitting on the sofa. Tony was sitting next to Junior, who also had his Pokémon out.<p>

"Barry, we need to talk." whispered Tony, his voice sounded serious. All of the Pokémon immediately left the room, and went into the kitchen. Barry sat down across from Tony, not saying anything.

"Barry, you haven't showing up for work like you had been in the past. The first few days you were gone I thought you were sick or at least taking days off, you know nothing serious. But it has been one whole week dude! I actually thought you went missing! You scared the shit out of me!" said Tony, yelling out the last sentence. Tony was calm, and he took a deep breath. Barry was still silent.

"But I'm glad you're all right. A day more and I would have notified the authorities. What's going on dude? Don't you like working at the shelter? If you don't, all you had to do was quit." He answered.

Barry finally spoke up. He had enough of that. "I never said I wanted to quit. I just needed a few days away from that place. Plus when do you ever care about me? The day you met me you nearly crapped your pants."

"Your threatened me for a job, and you said you would burn the building with the Pokémon still in. Give me one reason I shouldn't have." Answered Tony.

"I never was going to do it." Barry lied. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water; he ignored the Pokémon and drank his water, finishing it in record time. He then returned to his seat. "At least not with you around." He silently added while coming into the room.

"I thought you were taking a break as well. But then Junior came in the shelter. He kept asking for you. The one time you told him you were on break, I just told him you were on your day off. Sometimes, I would even hear him crying in the bathroom, or even when he was with the gengar and the other buizel." Said Tony sadly.

"So you were lying to my Pokémon, saying I was taking a day off?"

"Junior isn't your Pokémon. At least not yet." Said Tony.

Barry stopped. He looked at tony, giving him a very angry glare. "What do mean he's not? We have been together for about a year and a half now." Said Barry, not looking at tony.

"That's not what he said! He said you never claimed him, or even have him a poke ball!" objected Tony. He wasn't scared of Barry, but since this was his house, he could just throw his out. Or just grab something and beat the shit out of him. Either way, Tony stood tall and brave.

"What was I suppose to tell him? I don't know where the hell he his junior, so just shut the fuck up because crying won't bring him back? Is that what you want? I told you how hurt he was!" said Tony angrily. Normally it wasn't like him to act angry, because he wasn't the furious type. But he was pissed. Barry began to chuckle at his behavior. It was like he was seeing a children's TV show. He liked to infuriate him.

Tony relaxed after 2 minutes of unwinding. He didn't want to argue with Barry. "Besides, you told me you were on a break." Tony said.

"But I wasn't…" Barry suddenly stopped. He stared at Tony; he prayed that he didn't hear that.

But Tony heard well. "What do you mean you weren't on break?"

As much as Barry wished tony would leave, he wasn't going anywhere until tony heard a good explanation. So Barry did what he did best (besides stealing and running).

"If you want the truth, here it is… I wasn't on break because…." But he stopped, as Paul the Gengar steeped in the living room. Barry seized the opportunity and grabbed Paul. "I was planning on getting people to come show up at the shelter." He lied. Like most people be wanted Tony to believe the lie. But tony wasn't like most people.

"Really? Well, where's your evidence?"

At this point Barry wished he would have just said something else. He especially wished for that when Sydney left him a voice mail. It was 30 minutes long and Barry just wanted to shoot himself. He was a little attention to it, it was about some spoink that was just adopted by a little girl…wait a minute.

"You remember the little girl who adopted the spoink. Well I told her about the shelter and she seemed dead on to go there instead of catching one herself. I told her if she ever went there, she should have told you my name. Did she?"

Tony began to grow puzzled, but yet he knew Barry wasn't lying. "Yeah, it happened the day you were gone. She didn't say your name. Wow! I guess you weren't lying."

"I never was." Said Barry. Tony had a smile on his face. 'Fucking idiot!' Barry thought.

"Well, since your bringing in people, I've decided to keep you to it. All I ask is that you report that you're spreading the word. Remember, _all_ the Pokémon need a home."

"Sorry, I got it now." Said Barry with a smirk on his face.

Tony gathered all of the Pokémon, who were already seated in Tony's car. Tony turned to junior, who waved goodbye. Then he turned to Barry and whispered "sorry for doubting you, I thought you had a secret, or something you weren't telling me."

"Tony, I don't keep secrets from anyone." Said Barry, smiling. As tony left his house, Barry added to himself, "just from you".

* * *

><p>"Tony, listen, I'm not going to work today, and instead I will be going to go do some more '<em>advertising<em>'." Said Barry, holding a slaughter ball in his hand. It was 9 in the morning. Barry decided to make a phone call before going to 'work'.

"Ok, remember to keep up the good work. Try to spread the word about the snow-white teddiursa." Said Tony cheerfully.

"Wait, how is it snow white?" Barry asked.

"Well, a previous owner thought it was a god idea to dye the Pokemon white..." Tony said. Barry understood.

"All right. See you guys later." He said. Barry hung up the phone. He already had some Pokémon that he 'captured'. He caught a tauros, but it was in a regular ball. He actually stumbled across one while looking for a prey. He could still remember the battle like it was yesterday.

_Flashback….__ (Barry's point of view)_

_I was slaking a little furret. A baby to be specific. I was so close too. I threw the ball at it, but then something hit it right back to me. I ducked, and the ball hit the rock behind me. The ball shattered to pieces. I turned around, and the baby furret was gone. In its place a tauros was standing there. I could tell it was enraged. The sight of him breathing heavily, the glare in his eye. It makes him want to charge at me. _

"_What are you doing here? This is a restricted area. No one, and I mean **NO ONE** is allowed to enter here." He said. I would have just ignored him, but he began to use charge. Right at the last second, I jumped out of the way and he smashed his head onto the rock. He fell onto the ground. But to my surprise, the tauros stood up. His head wasn't messed up, nor did he look injured. _

"_Your cleaver for a kid." He said under his breath. He shook his head, trying to regain consciousness. I seized the moment to grab the bat I had. But I didn't need to run at him. Instead he ran toward me, using take down. He nearly hit me, but I used the bat and dropped it on the floor. He jumped over it, and when he did I grabbed the bat and swung it at his head. It was a hit. The Tauros collapsed again. This time I grabbed the chain that was nearby the fence of a house. I tied the Tauros's neck to the tree branch. But the Tauros immediately woke up. He shoved me out the way, making me fly 15 feet off the ground, and making me land on the grass. My back hurted really much when I landed. But I knew I had the Tauros in my custody. He struggled and struggled, but it was no use. _

"_Well, that was interesting. I never you were hard headed." I said, chuckling. But he didn't seem too amused._

"_Let me go, because I break out of here, it's going to be hell for you." He threatened. But I nearly laughed at his so-called threat. _

"_Tell you what. Because you made me laugh, I decided not to kill you. Instead you will join me. I own a business right around this area. You will help me catch and kill some Pokémon, with that, I'll cook them and practically, you and I will enjoy a little feast everyday for eternity." I said._

"_Go fuck yourself. I want nothing to do with you little fucking scheme."_

"_Really?" I said. And raising the bat, I began to strike. I hit him in his torso, in his head. I grabbed one of his legs, and broke it the other way. He was screaming for me to have mercy. It actually warms my heart hearing the cry for mercy. I closed his mouth, grabbed a rock, and smashed his jaw, all of his teeth were fractured, but they weren't chipped. And that was what I was expecting. _

"_I'm going to give you more last chance. Would you like to join me poaching some Pokémon and eating them? I have seen the way you attacked. And even though none of your moves were effective against me, that doesn't mean they won't affect any other Pokémon." I asked. If he refused, well then it was curtains for him. Instead of saying no however, he asked me another question. _

"_If I join, what's in it for me?"_

"_You will get a place to stay, food to eat, I will take better care of you instead of beating the shit out of you. But most importantly, you get to keep your life instead of ending up on the grill."_

_He didn't like his decision, I knew it too when he gave me a look. "All right, as long as I still get to keep living, I'll join you and your insane act." He said. I smiled. And I tossed a poke ball at him. He didn't even struggle to free himself, probably because he had no energy left. I picked up the poke ball, and ran to the Pokémon center, where a quick 30 second heal would make this better._

_End of flashback…_

* * *

><p>Barry named the Tauros he caught Manny. Not because he killed the guy Manny, but because Manny was suitable name for him in his opinion. Manny sure put up a hell of a fight, charging at Barry, trying to crush him with some charges and a takedown. But all Barry needed was him and his will to fight. And a wooden bat and a chain won't hurt either. The bat was to knock him unconscious, while the chain would hold him to a tree. In the end, Barry caught himself a worker.<p>

But that's not that happened in one week. Barry took the money that Manuel (he's not calling him Manny anymore) and himself made from the diner. He brought himself an automatic incinerator. It is like a slaughter house on a conveyer belt. First, the victim is put in either a little room with no air; left to suffocate or they would be boiled alive in hot water. Both the room and the pot were big enough to put even a snorlax in. Then the victim would be skinned. The machine would automatically remove any organs that are inside the body and remove them, placing them into bags and they went into the freezer that was built into the machine, or they would be disposed. The skin would then be packaged and it came out of the machine all wrapped up nicely. Then Barry would take the meat and put it in his fridge. The skeleton would be disposed the proper way, by disintegrating it.

He even had some money left over to set up deathtraps around the barn that belonged to the old farmer. The farmer lost custody of everything he had. But he didn't need any of it anymore. He had been executed the same way his mightyena was. It was actually very humorous to him. He opened up the slaughter ball, but it was empty. "Damn it. Now where can I get the Pokémon flesh I need?" he asked himself. Then he remembered tony. He also remembered the Pokémon IN the shelter. He also remembered the Pokémon he was advertizing. The snow-white teddiursa…

* * *

><p>"Tony, I'm going to need that snow-white teddiursa. I tried to explain to a family that it does exist and that it needs a home, but they don't believe Me." said Barry. He even was starting to sob a little. Tony felt bad; he didn't want to see his cry, especially in front of the Pokémon.<p>

"Can't I print you a picture?" Tony asked.

"You could. But they want REAL proof of it. They won't set one foot in here without it."

"Well, ok. But if they don't want it. You can return it here ok?"

"Don't worry. I'll take 'good' care of it." Said Barry, smiling. Tony handed him the poke ball with the teddiursa in it. Barry thanked him, and left. As soon as he was out of tony's sight, he bolted to his car. He turned it on and sped away to the diner.

Arriving in only a few minutes, Barry entered the diner. Barry wasn't cheap. Every time he had cash in his hands, it burned his hands, like it wanted to be wasted. He had the whole diner fixed up. The wall was repainted white, the door didn't give you shivers when you opened it and were welcomed with a creepy squeak. The bathroom and kitchen was remodeled. And it was clean! Barry then carried the poke ball to the barn. He opened it and released a female teddiursa. She rubbed her eyes, and then stared at Barry. She soon smiled.

"Did you adopt me?" she asked him.

"Of course I did sweetheart. Here, why don't I go get you some food, you must be starving." And Barry left the little girl in the barn. To keep herself entertained, she began to hum a little tune in her head. As she was about to start, a Tauros came up to her. He looked fearful, but he then was sorry, he shook his head. The teddiursa spotted this. She went up to him.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry as well?" she asked in a child like voice.

"Do you trust me?" said the Tauros.

"Well, we are going to be friends, so I trust you." She said smiling.

"Thanks, name's Manny. Listen kid, you got to get out of here." Said Manny. The Pokémon looked puzzled.

"Why? Is this place not great?" she asked.

"If you prefer living in hell, then yeah. But that's not the case. You have to run. Run far away from here. Don't come back! Whatever you do, DO NOT COME BACK!" said Manny.

"But why? What's wrong?"

"Kid, I'm trying to save your life, go!" Manny pleaded. But before she could ask again. Barry came into the barn holding a knife. The child Pokémon was frightened.

"Manny, what have you been telling her?" Barry asked, flicking the knife end. He then grabbed a blade sharpener, and began to sharpen the knife.

"I told her nothing." He said. But Barry wasn't stupid. He grabbed the bat from the wall and strike Manny in his head. The blow almost knocked him unconscious. Manny looked at the teddiursa.

"RUN GIRL! RUN!" he shouted before passing out. The teddiursa ran out the back door of the barn. She disappeared into the forest. She kept running and running. She climbed a tree and began to hop branch to branch. She wasn't stopping. She couldn't stop. She knew that stopping for even a second meant death. She then stopped at a very tall apple tree. Peeking from the leaves, she saw Barry running across the tree. He stopped for a little bit. Inspecting the leaves from the ground. He was about to check the apple tree, but he then heard a sound. Barry immediately left. When she thought the coast was clear, she got off the tree. As soon as she took a step, something crashed into her. She was carried and was immediately stopped at another tree. She screamed when she felt something press right through her stomach. She felt so weak. She looked up and saw the Tauros she met earlier in the barn. The Tauros used body slam, and crushed the poor girl. He crushed her spine, legs, and arms. He got off and looked at the teddiursa, she had a huge hole in her stomach, and her fur was tinted with dark red. Barry caught up with him. He was surprised.

"How did you catch her?" Barry asked.

"I saw climb up the apple tree. Once she came down I used horn attack. Gave her one hell of a piercing." Manny answered.

"I'll say. That was amazing." Said Barry. He took out his cell phone and called Tony.

"Tony, bad news. The teddiursa I just had ran away when I showed her to the new family. I couldn't find here dude. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, I'm sure wherever she is, she's in a happier place. Maybe she found a home. Thanks for letting me know though."

"Ok then, I'll show up for work tomorrow ok?"

"All right, see you tomorrow then." Said Tony, and he hung up the phone. Barry looked down at the teddiursa. Then looked at Manny.

"What do you fell like having?" Barry asked.

"I don't care. As long as I have food in me." said Manny. Barry picked it up and took it to the barn, where he was going to put it in the incinerator.

"Yum! This would make one hell of a dinner."

"Wait Barry, what about you other Pokémon? Doesn't he know about this?"

"Who? Junior? Nah. He likes hanging out with Tony and the other rejects in the shelter.

"You know, he is always spending more time with him then with you. Doesn't that bother you?" asked Manny.

"Not really. I prefer not to have him around anyway." Answered Barry.

"You know, you told me you never caught him, or claimed him. Junior can just leave you and go join tony. Pokemon are allowed to do that after all."

"What? Junior wouldn't leave me. Of all the people here he loves hanging out with me."

"That's the problem, since you and him aren't hanging out anymore, Tony can just steal him from you. And unlike you he can claim him." Said Manny. Barry dropped the deceased Pokémon.

"Manny, You're right! Holy shit your right! What am I going to do? I still want to keep him."

"Isn't it obvious dude? All you got to do his keep junior away from tony." Said Manny. He left Barry to his massy work at the barn.

"I got a better idea. Junior won't be able to see Tony anymore, because I'm going to make sure he never sees you again junior." He said in his darkest voice. After putting the Pokémon in the machine. He realized it was late. He put Manny in his poke ball. He got into his car, and he drove home. Junior was already watching some television. Barry wanted to see if it was true, so he asked junior a few questions…

"Junior, what did you do today at the shelter?" Barry asked him. He was eager for an answer.

"Well, today Tony and I went to the park. I took along some friends from the shelter. All four of us had some fun. We were telling some stories of our past, we stopped for some ice cream at a local ice cream shop by the shelter. Tony was even nice enough to take us to see a movie. I don't remember what it was called, but it was great."

'That son of a bitch! He is out to steal you from me!' Barry thought. "Anything else?"

"No not really, he kept calling your house to see if you wanted to come, but you weren't home." Said junior. He pointed to the answering machine, which had 8 new messages.

"So how did advertizing go?" asked Junior.

"It sucked dude."

"I'll bet. I heard you lost the Pokémon."

"Junior, it's getting late, just go to bed ok?" said Barry. Junior didn't answer, he instead went into Barry's room, and he fell asleep.

Alone in the living room, Barry couldn't believe what he heard. Tony, took junior out.' He went to the park with him, ate ice cream with him, and took him to the movies. What the hell is next?' he thought. He didn't want to lose him, junior was Barry's Pokémon. No one else's, just his. He didn't even want to picture tony and junior having fun without him. It made him feel out casted. He really didn't want to do this, but he believes he doesn't have to choice. Once his mind is set there's no going back.

He was going to kill tony…

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! That sure was a handful! I'm just glad it's out. Anyway I would like some help. Since I'm still a little new here, I got some questions about some stories on my profile. I don't want to sound stupid. But I would appreciate it if I can get the answer I need from any of the readers here reading this (by message would be nice). Appreciate it if you could help me. Thanks! Anyway you all know how to keep this going! Peace!<strong>


	5. The Surprise (part 1)

**I now present chapter 5 right on cue. Thanks for everyone who is leaving reviews (good or bad), and staying tune. But I do have an announcement to make at the end of the chapter.**

Anon. E. Mouse: ok, lot to go over. First, I'm on my dsi, I can use al sorts of symbols like (look at the review). Those two look like a crosshair. Next, him going back was obvious. Third, I don't like how you gave that female buizel only 3-4 sentences on how she ended their, but gave 'paul' a full flashback that when on and on. Really, change that. Finally, I just realised, junior is a buizel, right? Yet he's 5 feet tall? The tallest buizel may be around 3 ½, but 5 feet? That's almost as big as me! Oh, and before I forget, Barry killing him at the last second was an uncalled for cliffhanger, I mean, wtf was he thinking? And setting him on fire? I thought he was a nice pokemon lover that had his buizel change his life, now he's killing…just great. I was exited to see a third chapter but now…

Me: **ok, I get that you're on a Nintendo dsi. I get that you can do a lot. But I'm on a computer. Not much of a computer guy. Plus I post chapters on my friend's laptop now. She was nice enough to allow me. No more library ladies nagging at me. Anyway I revised the chapter incase you didn't notice. I kept most of it. Didn't delete anything, instead an added more stuff. I know I rushed it. And you just realized junior is 5 feet? I understand, I did explain what I could in the 1st chapter, but I added a little more info on it. If you assume Barry killed junior, that's incorrect. He killed Manuel. Was it uncalled for? To me, not really. Barry doesn't think at all during his actions (of you didn't know before). It may also occur that is wasn't just junior that changed him. Sorry I disappointed you, but it's just how it is. The chapter was revised. If you still find a problem, let me know... (Appreciate your opinion).**

Torn21: nice job again dude I cannot for the next chapter (BTW awesome username)

**Me: I'm pretty sure my pen name sucks. But thanks for the review.**

The wizard of dim-wittedness: sounds dark…And it looks like somebody's got a jealousy issue~! The anticipation of what happens next keeps me tuned, so please continue, but take your time.

**Me: nonsense dude. I got all the time in the world.** **But I also don't want to leave you guys hanging (at least mot anymore: P)**

Anon Dude: Ha ha ha lol I love this story it paints really bloody pics in my mind. And yes I no iv got a very cruel sents of humor.

**Me: and here I thought I was the only one. (Lol jk). Glad to know you like it. Your sense of humor makes you unique after all.**

**Ok here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Today was the day he would go and do it. He was going to wipe Tony from the world. While thinking of a plan, he got a call from the police station. It wasn't bad news, so Barry went there without a worry. The trip wasn't bad either. As a souvenir, he took a gun home with him.<p>

The gun wasn't even tricky to obtain. He stole it while visiting the police station. Apparently he went there because his parents sent left him a package. They sent it to the police because them knowing Barry would become violent in a situation. In the entrance, he went through several metal detectors. Knowing he was clean, the officer gave him the package upon entrance. The officer then left his office for a coffee break. He left his gun on his desk. Barry seizing the opportunity took the gun and the package, and bolted out of the station. He immediately ran home. He opened the package, which turned out to be some money and a card. The card was from his parents. Here is what it said...

_Barry,_

_Even though your father and I aren't with you, we want you to know that you will always be in our hearts. We left you a little emergency fund of $3000. We love you, and we hope you pick the good choices for your future._

_With Love,_

_Mom._

_P.S. You haven't been the son we have thought about. So I'm adding in an extra $2000 so you can manage. I hope you make the correct choices, and even though were not with you, your mother and I still love you. Just try not to be mischievous anymore. _

_Dad._

Barry took the letter home, and immediately burned it. He kept the money.

'Who the hell do they think they are? Sending me a letter and telling me to be good. Plus, writing that they love me? If they really loved me, they wouldn't have left me alone, no matter what I fucking did.' Barry angrily thought. He was right actually.

'Who is supposed to be there when you need them? Your parents of course.' he thought. Mischievous was all that could describe him, nice wasn't in his vocabulary.

"You don't think I'm a trouble maker, do you?" Barry asked Manny, who just nodded.

"Fuck you." said Barry, chuckling. He took the gun and put it in his cabinet.

"So you're going to shoot him?" asked Manny with a dissatisfied look.

"What's wrong with that? It's pretty much the only way I kill Tony, and not be suspected. He'll be dead, and I get to keep junior. See? Good crime."

"Yeah, but it's a little to weak. I mean, shooting is fine, but then you got to figure where to hide the body, getting rid of evidence, but most importantly. You can't make it look like a murder. Plus the police would be all over your ass looking for you if they knew..."

Barry sighed. "For once, can you let me have my plan and not point out a flaw? You don't have to be a douche bag."

"All I'm saying is what if Tony's death was an 'accident'?" said Manny slowly. Tony began to smile.

"Yeah...wait. How am I going to do that?"

"Here's the plan." said Manny. He began to whisper into Barry's ear. Each sentence makes Barry smile evilly. By the time he finished, Barry had a huge grin on his face.

"Manny, that's perfect. That is fucking perfect! Where the hell did you come up with that?"

"Let's just say I had my share of murders." he replied.

"I'll say. But when do we do it? When will it take action?"

"Take him away from the shelter for the whole afternoon. I should be finished by four o' clock sharp.

"Ok." Barry answered. He left to go to the shelter to begin phase 1.

* * *

><p>Tony's shelter was in business. Trainers came in asking for a friend. He had found homes for most of the Pokemon. It was a lot of work and it took long to complete the paperwork. Since Sydney wasn't showing up, tony had to take care of everything. From the Pokemon introduction to the signing the legal documents. As the last trainer left with a psyduck that couldn't speak, junior came in. Tony smiling got him cheered.<p>

"Hey, look who's in a good mood? What's the occasion?" asked junior cheerfully.

"Today, I have found homes for mostly all of the Pokemon." said Tony smiling. He took the last of the documents and put them in a filing cabinet.

"Wait, not all if them found a home yet?"

"The ones that found a home were lucky. But only two Pokemon weren't given the chance. You remember these two, right?" said Tony. Out from the counter were Paulie and Annie. The telephone rang, and Tony went into the office to pick it up.

"I got to get that, anyway, I got something i want to show you..." he said, and left. Paul and Annie were left with junior.

"Junior, it's good to see you, how's it going?" said Paul. He held up an Oran berry, he split it up into 3 pieces and giving one to junior. "I heard that you were going to teach Annie a move. Pretty cool you helping her out."

"Thanks, I would have done it anyway though." said junior.

"I mean, i would teach her myself, but im not a water type."

"I know Paul. The thought was nice though." said Annie smiling. She took her piece and ate it.

"We need a little place to practice though." said junior. Toby came in, with good news.

"Junior, I have realized how their isn't a lake or a river for you to exercise or have fun. So if you all come with me, I'll show you the surprise." said Tony.

Tony had led junior, Paul, and Annie into the back of the shelter, where an indoor pool was placed. It was a 12x15 size, it was 8 feet deep. It was already filled with water, which sparkled when hit by the sunlight.

"I took the liberty to hire a construction crew yesterday and they worked overnight. It was expensive, but well worth it."

"Does it have any chorine in it?" asked junior.

"No, the water in the pool is pure, I just use filters to clean in." said Tony. He heard a knock on the door; he went inside and answered it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tony's point of view)<strong>

I opened the door to see Barry standing there.

"Aren't you supposed to be sick? That's what you told me in order to not show up."

"Yeah, but I lied to you. But it was for a good reason." Said Barry as tony raised an eyebrow. "Tony, I'm inviting for you and I to go hiking along the mountains. It will be just me and you." said Barry.

I was puzzled. "What? You want me to leave work and go hiking, just be and you?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to invite Sydney as well. But I can see she's not here, so what do you say?"

"Well I don't like to abandon work. But since there are only a few Pokemon here, I guess I can go. I'm not doing much anyway." I told him.

"Perfect, we can go now if you want." said Barry. He left and told me to meet him at his place in 4 minutes. I didn't need to change, but I took a water bottle. I took out some berries and some Pokemon food and layed them on the table.

"Junior, can you and your friends watch the place until I get back. I going somewhere for a while." I told him.

"Sure, I'll keep an eye out." said junior smiling. I also noticed Paul and Annie smiling as well. Waving good bye, putting up the closed sign and locking the door, I proceeded to Barry's house.

Once arriving, we got into his car. As he was driving, he began to ask me questions.

"So Tony, how are things going in the shelter?" he asked. There was no feeling in his voice, instead how voice was monotone.

"Umm...it's great I guess. We found home for almost every Pokemon."

"Almost? Who stayed?"

"Well, it's a dark colored Gengar. And a female buizel. Junior grew attached to them. They are all friends. When a trainer went to pick them up, the When a trainer went to pick them up, the either hid from them. Or they began to act violent. Either way, they were going to stay."

"I see. Well how's junior when he's around the shelter?"

I didn't struggle with the answers, but where were the questions coming from? "Junior is ok. I mean, he's really a good helper around. I don't tell him to work. But he really likes seeing his friends." I answered. Barry started blankly and me, then proceed to watching the road. I looked outside the window. Where ever he was taking me, I know it **wasn't** the mountain ranges.

'Wonder how junior is doing?' I thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(At the shelter, Junior's point of view)<strong>_

"Remember, to use water gun, you have to focus. Look at the target here and try It." said junior. He pointed to an empty box. Annie focused her best.

"Ok, breathe Annie...now lets do this!" she said to herself. She had breathed in, and locked her lips (muzzle). She tried to blow away the air inside her mouth and make water release from it, but sadly only the air came out. She shook her head in disappointment.

"You could get it. Here try spitting out water." said junior. He gave Annie a cup of water. She put the water into her mouth, and then she spat it out normally. A little stream of water left her mouth and back into the cup.

"See? If you can do that I'm sure you can do this." said junior. He took a deep breath, then locking his lips (muzzle, whichever one works) and when breathing out, water raged from his mouth to the direct course and hitting his target, the empty box that fell into the pool. Annie felt discriminated.

"I can't seem to do it junior. I try and I tried. But no luck-" she was interrupted. There was a loud noise in the shelter. Junior went to take a look. He inspected the walls, the floor, everywhere. He checked to see what the noise was.

It was a little bottle of water hitting a first aid box, which fell on the ground. Junior shrugged, and then went back outside with Annie. Paul just stood watching the two of them, eating the berries Tony left.

"It was a bottle of water, must have rolled into the first aid kit. The kit fell on the ground." he said. He looked at Annie, who was exhausted.

"You want to call it a day?"

"That would be nice." Annie told him. She began to hydrate her body by swimming into the pool. Junior just sat on the concrete ground. Paul got up and went to talk to him.

"She will learn junior, learning moves doesn't happen overnight." said Paul.

"But there are many moves she must learn. I can barely teach her one."

"That's why you don't give up. She trusted your knowledge. You will teach her. Trust me." Paul told him. Junior looked up and smiled.

"I will teach her. I'm not giving up. She will learn water gun." said junior. And to make sure, he repeated those words and taking an oath. As Paul went back to eating and Annie was swimming, junior thought about tony.

'Hope Tony is ok.' junior thought.

_**(Back to Tony)**_

"Has junior mentioned me while at the shelter?" Barry asked for the 5th time. Apparently he wasn't satisfied with 'no'.

"He actually wanted you to show up. Apparently you and junior aren't together enough to keep your friendship going. He never mentioned you ever since that day. He knew he would see you at home." I answered. Their were two signs on the end other road, which pointed to two more roads. The one on the left said mountain ranges, while the other one pointed to the forest. Barry took the left path, passing through the mountain ranges. As he was about to park, he got a call from his cell phone. He went into the bathroom and answered it.

"is it complete?" Barry asked.

"everything is on order. Really difficult to sneak in and plan it since he left Pokemon in charge. Just have him come in and he won't come back out, I guarantee it."

"Good, I'll tell him to go there. When will the 'show start?"

"I'd say as soon as he steps in." said Manny laughing.

"Ok, I'll see you there."

"No! You can't show up. Police there are looking for you. They already inspected your house. Where did you hide the gun?"

"I hid it in the cabinet. But then I changed it to the floor, I took off a tile and put it in. Then I put foam cups in to keep it sound proof when you step on it, and some sand in as well to keep the tile from sinking or breaking."

"Wow, you really know your stuff."

"Thank you."

"Wait, you're not hiding anything else are you?" asked Manny.

"I'd be lying if I say yeah." Said Barry. He hung up the phone, left the bathroom and went to find tony. He found him still sitting in his car.

"Tony, bad news. They didn't accept the card I got from them. So I guess we just have to go back." Said Barry.

"Oh it's ok. I rather like being at work." said tony smiling. Barry hopped in the car and turned it on.

"Not after your surprise you won't." Said Barry to himself.

"What was that?" said tony.

"Nothing dude. Nothing at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok there it goes. I already had it finished it days ago. But someone told me to wait. I thank the person who told me too. Don't worry; I won't do it again if you're impatient. See, waiting is horrible isn't it? Peace!<strong>


	6. Insanity (part 1)

**Chapter 6 it here at last! **

**Torn21: *eating apple pie* this get better and better I'm learning and reading a good story**

Me: remember, I don't like liars, no one does. If you're not, thanks! And what the hell you're eating? Great now you made me hungry…

**Kyora: that was quite intresting and i'll probably read the others. Nice job!**

Me: thanks.

**Ok here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Tony had just arrived at the shelter. Barry had dropped him off and took off. He didn't know where, nor did he ask. He just wanted to check the Pokémon. He went to the back of the shelter, and hopped over the fence surrounding the shelter. There he found junior relaxing in the pool, while the other two Pokémon were sleeping in the shade of a tree. Junior opened his eyes and found tony standing in his place.<p>

"Hey, how was your trip?"

"Bad. As soon as I arrived I had to come straight back here. I didn't even know why, but here I am."

"Where did you go?" asked junior.

"I went to go mountain hiking with Barry, but it would have seemed they wouldn't accept some kind of coupon or something. "

"Barry took you hiking? Why didn't he invite me?" said junior. He looked depressed. "maybe he doesn't like me anymore." he said sadly.

" im pretty sure he still likes you. He said it was just between us. He wanted to get to know me better or something. "

"Dude, that's a lie, if I know Barry, he's just saying shit. He didn't ask me much when I met him."

"I know, he just kept asking me about the shelter." Tony told him. He looked at the two Pokémon resting. "What happened?"

"Nothing bad happened; I'm just teaching Annie a move. Paul kept eating the food you left. She's exhausted from training; he's just tired from his meal."

"Aah. So the buizel is Annie and Paul is the Gengar right?"

Junior looked puzzled. "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce them. Sorry."

"It's fine. Anyway, I got to go and get something from the shelter."

"Oh, allow me to go get it." Offered junior.

"Thanks, but I got it." Said tony. Junior offered again.

"No I don't mind retrieving it. What is it?"

"It's nothing really. I can just get it myself." Said tony. A smirk was on juniors face.

"Is it private? Is it something you don't want me to see?" asked junior playfully. He spoke the last sentence silently to tony. Then junior stared to laugh. He pictured Tony's face turning red, but Tony just laughed.

"If you think my hoodie in the closet is private, then yeah," tony said laughing. He was laughing until there was no air in his lungs. He soon gasped for air. Junior punched him in his stomach. It wasn't to be mean; it's for the pain to stop the laugher.

"Ow!" tony shouted. It didn't hurt much, but junior can pack a punch. He relaxed and was breathing normally. "Thanks." He told junior.

"No problem, I'll go get." Junior offered. As he went to retrieve tony sweater, Annie and Paul woke up from their nap. They stared at tony. Then smiled and waved.

"You guys already know I am. And I already know who you are. Annie, Paul. Junior told me just your names." Said tony. Both Pokémon smiled and nodded. Tony smiled, but then he smelled something. It smelled like strong liquid. It smelled like something that belonged in a car.

He smelled gasoline.

"Junior…." He shouted. But soon as tony turned to see the shelter, white Smoke was rising from the roof. It turned darker by the second.

"What's going on?" asked tony. He soon looked at the shelter. Flames engulfed the shelter. Tony was worried. But what really paralyzed him was a scream coming from inside the shelter. Junior came running out, wearing Tony's hoodie, which was showered in blazing red flames.

"HELP ME!" shouted junior. He kept rolling on the floor, running fast, but it was no luck. The sweater was dosed in kerosene.

"Junior!" shouted Annie. She had locked her mouth up, then she was blowing the air out, only this time, water came out instead of air. It showered junior, but the impact was strong. Junior was about to hit a tree when tony grabs him. The water gun wasn't enough for the flames to die out. So tony ran to the pool, his own clothes were burning upon impact, but tony clutched him tight. He jumped into the pool; the water immediately extinguished the flames.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on a hill, far away from his home and the shelter, Barry stood watching. He wanted to hear suffering, and he wanted to see a show. Manny was right beside him.<p>

"What did you do?" Barry asked Manny. Manny kept himself quiet. Sure he would tell Barry what he did, but what's the fun in that?

"It's a surprise. Just wait a few more minutes." Said Manny. Barry wished he would tell him. But soon he began to see smoke. Smoke was coming from a building. The white smoke grew darker as he saw where it was coming from. It was coming from the shelter. He soon had noticed that flames were soon rising from the shelter.

"Manny, WHAT DID YOU DO?" asked Barry.

"Do you like it?" asked Manny.

"Manny. That's perfect. How did you do it?"

"Wasn't easy. I just snuck in; I poured some gasoline by just dumping the bucket anywhere. I especially found a hoodie that tony would wear, and that shit just took a wash in gas."

"Wow, I wonder if maybe you were meant to be my Pokémon."

"Maybe. What about junior?" asked Manny curiously.

"Him, he's also one of the Pokémon." Said Barry. He was petting Manny's head as both of them watched the flames rise to the top of the shelter.

* * *

><p>As tony came out of the pool, he carried junior in one hand. He ripped off the gas covered Hoodie. He looked at junior's body, which suffered from second degree burns. His fur was now darker, his face was red. Annie was crying to the sight of him. Tony looked at junior, who had his eyes open.<p>

"I'm…..I'm ok tony." He said. He flinched when tony felt his head.

"No, you're not, what happened? Never mind." Said tony. He reached out and pulled out two poke balls. He threw them and out came out Tony's two zangoose. The male and female both looked at tony.

"I want you two to take care of him. I got to start the car. Oh man! Do anything you can to keep him ok." He said. The two zangoose nodded, and went to check on him. Tony went to the shelter; he took out his cell phone. Without hesitation, he called the fire department.

"Hello? This is tony. There is a fire going on in my shelter. Please help me. No I don't have insurance. Why the hell would **I** set it on fire? Ok, you stared this, not me. 1290 lake drive. Get here, HURRY!" Tony hung up his phone. Questions were teasing his mind. Mostly about junior. He went to go turn on his car.

* * *

><p>"Manny, I can see him. He's running to his car. What the hell dude? I thought you said he would be dead?"<p>

"What? Did you expect plan A to be successful? No, luckily I thought of a plan B."

"You got to stop teasing me dude."

"Why not? It's fun this way."

"But I want to see him dead-"

"Just keep watching Barry. Just keep watching."

* * *

><p>Tony grabbed his car keys from the plant outside the shelter. Lately there isn't much crime by the street the shelter way. He could leave his car unlocked with the keys in it and no one would go near it. That's how peaceful it was. He unlocked the car and started the engine. But it didn't work. Tony tried and tried, but nothing happened. He looked out the car, and noticed this gas tank wasn't shut. He got out, only seeing a trail of gasoline leading from his car. The fire spreading to the trail was traveling fast. Tony ran as fast as he could. And in a matter of seconds. The car exploded. Tony had hit the deck, but the impact of the explosion sent him flying. He landed head onto the concrete sidewalk. He was knocked out.<p>

* * *

><p>"A car explosion? That was plan B?"Asked Barry.<p>

"Hey, it left him dead. There was** NO** way he would have survived that."

"I still say shooting him sounded well. But your way works too. Want to go eat?"

"Eat what? You haven't captured a single thing all week." Objected Manny.

"Well I do have a gun and I heard a new costume shop opened today…." Said Barry, smirking at Manny. He was confused, but then both he and Barry left the mountain to go catch dinner.

* * *

><p>Tony had woken up 5 minutes after the incident. He was still suffering from his head injury. Rubbing his head, he could see a sharp rock pierced through his left arm. He yelled when feeling his badly bruised forehead. The side of his head was leaking red liquid. His eye vision was messed up. He could barely stand.<p>

"I….I can't do this. I'm sorry junior. I….I cant." He said. He dropped to his knees. Flinching from the intense pain inside him. Then he began to see things. Weird things. For a moment he began to see a miltank in front of him. The miltank was soon joined by a mightyena and an old farmer. The snow-white teddiursa that Barry said ran away. And a teenager. His hair was dark brown. He had green eyes. He was wearing a chef outfit.

"Am I seeing things?" asked tony. He looked at the 5 spirits who shook their head no.

"We got to tell you something." Said the teen. "My name is Manuel. This is the miltank, Mr. Lock and his Pokémon. The teddiursa you thought was gone. We were all victims of the psycho known as Barry. "

"Barry? No. he's actually a nice guy."

"Around you and junior. You may not believe this, but Barry is a killer. He kills Pokémon, and eats them." Said Manuel. Tony refused to accept it.

"No, you're all lying. Barry wouldn't do anything like that."

"Listen son." Said Mr. Lock. "He framed me for killing my own mightyena. I loved my Pokémon ever since I got him as a child. And I own a Pokémon farm as well. I raise miltanks. Do you really think I would kill my own Pokémon when I'M the one raising them?"

"True. But that's not enough to prove he's done anything like this."

"Dude, stop denying it. He wants you dead. He tried to kill you twice. Do you really think it was a coincidence that the shelter and you car was on fire, as soon as junior walked in?"

"Junior! Listen, I got to go take him to the center, he needs medical help." Said tony. But before he stood up, Manuel said one more thing to him.

"Ok then, we tried explaining, don't want to believe it, that's fine. But I will say this. Barry will be in an abandoned diner at 9 P.M. Tomorrow. He will be carrying a furret. You have to go and talk some sense to him. IF YOU BELIEVE US, GO!" said Manuel. The five ghosts soon disappeared before his very eyes.

Tony thought it was just from brain damage. However next to him was a bottle. He took it and opened it. He smelled it, and then tasting it was soon as he found nothing wrong with it. It tasted like Oran berries blended with milk. The taste wasn't great, but tony began to feel a little bit better.

Tony took the rest of the bottled filled halfway and gave it to Paul, who then gave it to junior.

"How's he doing?" tony asked. All four of the Pokémon shook their head in an approving way. Tony relaxed. Out of all the questions that were running through his head, he only focused on one.

'How am I going to get junior to the center now?' tony thought. As if Arceus had heard him, he soon spotted a motorcycle standing alone across the shelter. Tony didn't like stealing, so instead he went up to the bike, and he took it and left $100 in its place. He returned the Pokémon to their poke balls, and he put junior on the front seat. He put in the keys in and turned on the engine. He started to speed away to the nearest Pokémon center, which was about 45 miles.

With only 20 miles left, tony ends up hitting an obstacle. The local train was passing by, and it was going 15 miles an hour. It would take about an hour for it to go by. Tony was focused on getting him to the center, which meant he would do anything. He sped up on the motorbike, and he used 5 wooden boards on a parked car. He sped up even more to gather the speed he needed, and he jumped over the train. Unfortunately officer jenny had spotted his actions, and she was right behind him.

"Pull over the motorbike and they'll be no problems." She said on her megaphone.

"I can't, it's an emergency." Tony shouted. The bike began to rumble. Tony looked at the gas tank, which read empty. Soon, tony was forced to slow down. He used the brake and stopped, but he crashed into a rock and flew off his bike. Junior flew and landed right on his stomach. Officer jenny walked up to him.

"Ok, you have 5 seconds to explain why you just- wait, what happened to him? And what happened to you too?"

"He was in an accident; he's suffering from second degree burns. I couldn't stop, I needed to get him to the center, but the nearest one was 18 miles from here. And me, I'm ok. Don't worry about me, I'm worried about him." Tony told her. She looked at him, then at junior.

"This doesn't look like a normal fire attack." She said. "And it doesn't look like you caused it." She studied tony. His forehead was badly bruised; there was a piece of rock piercing his arm. Blood dripped from the side of his head. "Would you like me to escort you there?" she offered.

"Well the bike I had is out of gas, and he really need to go to nurse joy. Please?" tony asked. She gladly helped him. He got into the police car and she drove to the center with the sirens on. In 10 minutes he arrived faster than he would have gotten on foot.

"Thank you." Tony said. Officer jenny smiled. Before tony could enter the center, she asked him one more question.

"Have you seen this kid?" she asked. Then held up a picture of Barry. Tony didn't quite understand why she was looking for him.

"No I haven't, why are you searching for this kid anyway?" said tony. He wasn't lying either. He hadn't seen Barry after he dropped him off. He knew where he lived, but he needed to know why she was onto him.

"He is guilty for a murder of Mr. Lock and his mightyena. Also he is armed. He stole a pistol from the police station. When it went missing we had found finger prints belonging to him. The same prints were from the weapon."She said. After tony had said no, she then sped off to continue the search. Tony ignored it and went into the center.

"Welcome to the Pokémon center! How may I help you today?" welcomed nurse joy. Tony went up to her and gave her junior. "Oh my, what happened here?"

"He was in an accident. He was wearing my hoodie which was covered in gas, the Pokémon shelter I had caught on fire and he was burning up. It's not from a fire attack. He is suffering from second degree burns. Can you please treat him?" pleaded tony.

"Of course I can. Just wait a moment." She said with a smile. She looked a DNA sample by taking some of his fur. She put it in a machine that detects his injury. The results came. "This isn't good. He will need a cold shower to remove all of the gasoline in his fur. Where is his poke ball?"

"He's wild." I told him. Looking at junior, he was asleep. Or at least I thought he was asleep. He wasn't saying anything, but he was breathing.

"I'm sorry; I can't help out wild Pokémon. They need to be at least in a poke ball to have them helped."

"Why? Your nurse joy. Aren't you? You help all sorts of Pokémon. You're telling me you can't help him because he doesn't have an owner?"

"That's not true. He needs a pokeball. So in a way your correct. Sorry but that's how it is, Unless…." She said, stopped.

"Unless what?" tony asked. He was freaking out. "If there is anything I can do, I'll do it. Anything to save him."

"Well, unless you can sign a few papers claiming him, which will make you his owner. We can help him, and you can keep him and give him a home."

"That's all? Nothing else?"

"No, here." She said, giving him a small form. It said…

I _ am entitled to keep the Pokémon named (if it has one) _. It shall be my responsibility to raise/nurture it.

Pokemon:

Height:

Sex:

Species:

(ETC…..)

Signature_

"Just sign your name here, write his name and species, and well tend to him immediately. "

"Can I get someone else to do it?" tony asked.

"If that's what you wish, but they must be here and sign in about 6 minutes. This buizel is in very bad shape." She said. Tony had reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Barry's home phone number.

_Ring…._

"Come on pick up".

_Ring…_

"Pick up Barry, please."

_Ring….._

_Hey!_

"Barry great, come down to the center here so you can—"

_This is Barry. I'm not home obviously. Whether you leave me a message or not, I'm not calling out back. So just try again and maybe I'll pick up._

Tony had hung up. He was worried about junior. He didn't want to claim junior because he wasn't his Pokémon. But then again if Barry won't do it…..

"Ok. I'll sign for him." I said. I had filled out the form and handed it to her.

I, tony, am entitled to keep the Pokémon named (if it has one) junior. It shall be my responsibility to raise/nurture it.

Pokemon: Buizel

Height: 5'0

Sex: Male

Type: Water

(ETC…..)

Signature X TONY

"Get him to the emergency room now." She said. Two chansey lifted him onto a cart and carried him away.

"Listen, Tony." She said, looking at the form. "From the look of the burns he would be in pain. But I believe he will make a full recovery tomorrow. If you want you can have a room to stay for the night. No charge."

Tony had nothing else to say but "Thank you." Nurse joy had given him a key. She went into the emergency room to attend to junior while Tony went into the waiting room, and he sat down.

* * *

><p>It was 11:00 PM. Tony was the only one in the waiting room. He began to think about what the ghosts had told him...<p>

_We were all victims of the psycho known as Barry. _ Tony shook his head. He didn't want to believe it, but...

_He kills Pokémon, and eats them..._

_'_They were kidding I bet.' Tony thought.

_He wants you dead. He tried to kill you twice. Do you really think it was a coincidence that the shelter and you car was on fire, and that the fire started as soon as junior walked in?... _

_'_There is a explanation for it, but what?'

_Have you seen this kid?_ _He is guilty for a murder of Mr. Lock and his mightyena. Also he is armed. He stole a pistol from the police station. When it went missing we had found finger prints belonging to him. The same prints were from the weapon._

'That's jenny, and she's an officer. So it is true?'

_Barry will be in an abandoned diner at 9 P.M. Tomorrow. He will be carrying a furret. You have to go and talk some sense to him. IF YOU BELIEVE US, GO!_

'I will, I'll go. Telling the truth, it doesn't really make sense.' Tony thought. No one could blame him either. The ghosts warning him, the spirits of the Pokémon Barry said he lost, officer jenny hunting looking for him, the fire at his car and the shelter. Tony didn't want to play games anymore. He was surrounded by insanity…. And he needed to find the cure.


	7. The Truth

**Well here is number seven. Lucky me!**

**Anon E. Mouse: I'm not even gonna read chapter five. This story has gone from my favorite book about a mean guy who finds a nice buizel, who he enjoys being around, to a murderur with a baize that is just as important as his co-workers. Sorry, but you just lost a viewer.**

Me: You know what I still like about your reviewing? The fact that even though you say you don't like it, you still come back to repeat what you just said over and over. Well, as for the story plot, I told all of you about gore and violence. Now if the story went smoothly, why would I day I needed any of the things I listed? Sorry it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to be. But this is how I will write this one (like it or not.)I just lost you, well I'm not fighting for you to return, and I'm not making anyone read this after all. So if I lost you, then I lost you. Sorry.

**Torn21: maybe its the vodka talking but this is awesome and it reminds me of when that tree branch hit me in the head "the 5 ghosts" thing awesome idea**

Me: it's always something from this chapter that brings up your past huh? How both funny and yet shocking. Your unusual uniqueness is cool about you.

**anon525: pure artwork man I am loving this story. You have captured lightning in a bottle, don't let it go just keep torturing it. Great chapter. Great story. Great work.**

Me: I appreciate your review. Though I don't feel like I did great...

**And now a comment from empty.**

**Torn21: awesome i love it and damn i wish that would happen to me**

Me: You want to be the guy? They guy who was just...well I don't want to be a spoiler, but you and I know what happens (and perhaps already some people) you want to be him? Be my guest. : P

**Ok on to the chapter...**

* * *

><p>Barry had captured a furret. A big, fat, juicy one as he would describe it. The bastard took it obviously. But he didn't take it like a normal theft. And if that wasn't guilty enough, he took it from a little 6 year old girl...<p>

_Just before dawn, Barry was dressed in his police uniform. He received it from a costume shop that just opened around town. At around 4:00 am, Barry was just hitting it and just getting wasted. He wasn't completely wasted, but he couldn't walk straight and his breath had enough booze for at least a DUI. He had a case of 24 in his car. His vision wasn't good, but he could still react to any danger around him. Where did get the alcohol, no one knows, but since he was a rebel, he never gave a shit about the law. _

_Waiting, he sees a woman and a little girl driving down the street. It was raining, so she was perhaps trying to get home. The woman was taking caution, as the little girl had a furret in her hands. The furret was a small one, but it was big enough to be held in her arms. The fur would tickle her and yet warm her when she feeling cold. _

_Barry grabbing a walkie-talkie just whistled a little tune. He then waited for his chance. _

_Soon, a Tauros had emerges from the trees and ran into the car. The woman had slammed the breaks, but due to the water on the road, she impacted on the tauros before she completely stopped. The tauros was sent flying just a few feet away, but it hit the ground, hard. The woman had just opened the car door and went to check on the poor tauros, the girl following her._

_"Mommy, it's not dead. Right?" she asked, clutching the furret, who had sighed._

"_I hope its not. Please don't be." she said, checking the tauros for a pulse. She put her hand on its neck, that's when Barry seized the opportunity. He walked out of his car and tried to walk straight. He had a flashing shining at the woman._

_"Well well. What do we have here? A tauros on the ground and blood on the hood of your car." said Barry; he shined a flashlight around the car, and around the tauros. _

_"Officer, please. It was an accident. It just came jumping out of the bushes; I couldn't stop the car in time. I meant no harm." she pleaded. The little girl was holding her hand. She was shivering, but not due to the cold. _

_"These are very serious charges ma'am. Battery and murder to a Pokémon. Normally, it isn't a big deal, but around these parts, the penalty is death or 20 years being bars. Your choice of course." Barry said seriously. Being honest, he didn't know what the hell he was saying, since he didn't know shit about the law. But it didn't matter, she was consuming it all._

_"Oh Officer! PLEASE don't send me to jail! I have a daughter here, and I'm ALL she has left." she said. Barry couldn't tell due to the rain, but she started to cry as bitter tears fell down her cheek. The little girl, with the thought of losing her mother, began to sob as well. Barry just stood there feeling sorrow, but he was secretly hiding a smirk. _

_"Well, I'll let this go, but I shall need something in return." he said. _

_"A bribe? You want me to bribe you?" She said, puzzled. "What do you need?"_

"_Your daughter has a furret. A Pokémon very rare in this part of town. My daughter always wanted one, but it's not easy to catch one around here."_

_"You want... My daughter's furret?" _

_"In exchange for you life." Barry said bitterly. The woman looked at the girl, who shook her head no._

_"Can I give you anything else? Money perhaps?" _

_"No ma'am. I would prefer the furret." _

_"Well, I can't give it to you. Sorry." she said. Barry tried to be 'nice', but now it was time to use force. He pulled out the pistol in his pocket and pointed it to the little girl._

_"It's either the furret of your life!" Barry shouted in rage. The little girl dropped the furret. She picked it up and hugged it one more time. Then she handed it to Barry, who took it without saying a word. _

_"Ok, now do you want death or twenty years?" said Barry. _

_"WHAT? BUT YOU SAID IF YOU GOT THE FURRET...? "_

_"Yes, but do you really think your getting off scot-free?" Barry said sniggering._

_"GIVE THE FURRET BACK!" she shouted, and she grabbed onto the Pokémon, trying to pull it away from him. But Barry just shook her away. _

_And he shot her. _

_It was no mistake, when he replied jail or death, he wasn't fooling around. The bullet impacted the woman into her eye, popping out at the end of the skull. The woman had fallen down onto the tauros, red liquid washing away with the rain. _

_"MOMMY! NO!" the little girl shouted in horror. She ran to her mother, who wasn't dead, but she way dying slowly._

_"MOMMY? ATE YOU OK? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE OK." _

_"sweetie." the mother whispered. "Mommy is going away, forever. No matter what happens, I will always..." but she then stopped. As she was about to whisper, she had closed her eyes and she passed... She wasn't moving, or breathing. _

_The little girl eyes were now overflowing in warm, salty water. She had hugged her corpse one last time. _

_"I will love you forever mommy." she whispered. She then stood up to Barry. "Why sir? Why did you take her life? She gave you what you wanted..."_

_"Do you miss your mother that much?" Barry replied. The little girl started to sob, and then she nodded her head._

_"Well, why don't you join her?" said Barry. But before she asked, Barry shot her point blank in her chest. From the impact, you could see her little heart busting out of her chest. She screamed in Horror and pain, until Barry kicked her in the neck, finally silencing her. He held the poke ball in his hand before getting in his car and driving away. As for the bodies, he figured the hard rain would just wash them away..._

_(End of tragedy...)_

* * *

><p>As Barry had gotten to the diner, Manny had stepped in covered in blood. The rain didn't seem to wash away evidence with just rain; the water was the tears of the sky.<p>

"How did I do?" he asked. He did flinch which each step he took, getting hit by a car isn't like getting bitten by a bug. But it wasn't too much since he practiced enduring it.

"Perfect. Just fucking perfect Manny. You should have been there to see the look on their faces. You know, I just wished I had a Camera in the car so I could always see the look on their faces," said Barry chuckling, but his chuckling, soon turned into hysterical, maniac laughter.

"Nice laugh dude. Ok now I'm going to wash myself, blood doesn't look good on me." Said Manny, limping to Barry's swimming pool.

"No shit." said Barry. He picked up the furret's poke ball and proceeded to the door.

"You're an asshole." said Manny laughing. He left to go wash while Barry was walking to the farm. But on his way, he began to hear voices.

_Well well, what does the little bastard have this time? _

"Wow dude, you had way too much to drink. Note to self, only drink A little bit next time." Barry said, ignored the voice.

_**You think this is alcohol fucking with your brain? Your brain has been fucked up ever since YOU WERE BORN!**_

Barry still ignored it, although the voice did sound familiar.

_**What about the plan man? You remember, the money, the productivity, the business growing, all that shit would have had us set for life.**_

"Go away. I don't remember any of that." Barry said, although he wasn't showing fear, he felt it a little inside.

_**What the matter BARRY? Scared of talking to your past? I remember your past and your sins. ALL of your sins.**_

"What the fuck! Who said that?" Barry said, he had the pistol in his hand.

_**Ohh! Barry brought a little toy with him now didn't he? I bet you don't even remember me, you insane bastard!**_

Barry just stood still, he wasn't moving, in hope that this was just a prank.

_**Well, does this ring a bell?**_

Barry looked in front. Their was a spirit in front of his eyes. It was a teen male. He was sure they were deceiving him, but it looked very realistic. The sight of him nearly made Barry shit himself. He began to shoot at the demon as it came closer. But bullets had no effect.

_**Bullets don't work on something that's already **__**DEAD...**_

It was wearing a chef outfit, His hair was dark brown. He had green eyes. But he appeared way different. Looking at the spirit, he noticed the chef outfit was tinted Red, he smelled burning flesh from him, and his face, his melted face shed blood. No longer showed a smile, but instead a bitter smirk.

"Manuel? Is that you?" Barry said. His legs were shaking, his heart started to beat faster, and his face was frozen in shock.

_**Is that FEAR I smell Barry? Well what a shocker. The great and fearless Barry is really just a Fucked up pussy. What a shame...**_

"Shut the fuck up Manuel! You know you deserved what you got." Said Barry, he stared to shiver, but it wasn't cold outside.

_**I deserved it huh? Well, then why are you shivering from me? You know Tony never shivered when I spoke with him...**_

"Tony? He's dead Manuel. He's in the other part of the world where all you rejects go." Barry taunted.

_**Well I know you tried to kill him, but thankfully Arceus was on his side. And he escaped your failed attempt.**_

"What do you mean he escaped?" said Barry bitterly.

_**Oh now I got your attention. Well, it just so happens that Tony left you a message in your home phone. Why don't you go and check it out. **_

Barry stood a little bit confused, and then thought about Manuel. "You're lying. Tony is dead; he couldn't have survived a car explosion.

_**Ok, don't believe me. Tony is dead. But answer me this...where is junior?**_

Barry literally stopped at that part. He hasn't heard from junior at all. Normally he would be home, but this was different. Junior was never heard of since two days ago. Barry ran to the phone. He checked for any messages he had. The number on his answering machine flashed 1. He picked up the phone and pressed the button to hear the message.

_You have one unheard message…first unheard message…_

"_Barry great, come down to the center so you can…"_

_End of message._

Barry grabbed a hold of his phone and he threw it on the ground, smashing it into a million pieces.

"THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" He shouted. He had completely lost it and he started to destroy anything in his house. From the living room to the basement, he began to smash and break things. Manuel just stood there standing.

_**Well, what did I tell you? Tony is still alive, and he's coming here to talk to you…**_

"He's coming here because he's going to DIE!" said Barry darkly. He grabbed onto the pistol in his cabinet and he reloaded it.

"I Gotta Find Manny, were about to make sure he never wishes he was Born."

_**Really? Well let's see, you attempted to kill him twice now, what makes you think you'll kill him now?**_

"Because this time, I'll be prepared for both his murder and funeral." Said Barry. As he looked out the window he whispered "I'll be waiting tony, I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>Pokémon Center (normal point of view)<strong>

Tony woke up the next day; he looked at his injuries from the accident that had passed yesterday. Right now he only had junior on his mind; the fact that he just wants him healthy was all he needed to hear.

But to how surprise the injuries were gone, and he didn't feel anymore pain unlike yesterday. He looked around his room to see a Chansey leaving him some breakfast, painkillers, and a bandage. The Chansey smiled at Tony, as she left to go attend another patient. Tony not wanting to be rude ate the breakfast and put the painkillers into his pocket. The bandage he had used to wrap around his bruised arm. It didn't hurt, but yet again it's better to answer 'what happened to you?'

Tony walked downstairs to go see nurse joy. He went to ask her about junior.

"Good morning Tony. Did you sleep well?" she asked him.

"Slept fine, how's junior?"

"Well in the condition you brought him here it looked like he wasn't going to make it."

"You mean he has..." Tony said. Although Tony didn't show it, he was feeling sorrow.

"Yes, he had made a full recovery!" she said, and she took out a poke ball from her guest labeled 'Tony'. She had opened it to reveal junior, looking both healthy and ok. The sorrow feeling disappeared right away and was replaced with a smile.

"Thanks. When I take him out?" asked Tony.

"Right now if you like." she said, handing him a poke ball. She also gave Tony a few Oran berries and another bottle of painkillers (being for him if you didn't realize it yet).

"How much do I owe you?" tony asked, but nurse joy shook her head.

"Nothing Tony, I do all of this for free." She said smiling.

"Are you sure? I really appreciated the way you helped him get better."

"I know he means a lot to you. A lot of Pokémon mean a lot to their trainers. It just depends on how the Pokémon was raised." she said. She handed him the poke ball and Tony, leaving something for her at the desk, left. But before he began to walk, an old man came up to him.

"Care to spare some change sir?" he said, tony pulled out his wallet and handed the man $100.

"I would give you more, but I just lost everything that I loved and my friends Pokémon was just injured." The old man had understood what tony meant.

"Sounds like you are going through a lot. So take this." He said, handing tony a star-shaped rock.

"This is a hope stone. Legend said it was carved out of stone by great legendary Pokémon, including Arceus himself. As long as you have this, hope will still come toward you." He said. Tony just looked at him. Then the old man gave tony a pat on his back.

"Thank you sir. Arceus will know if I need it or not, but I just hope no harm comes my way." Said tony. Waving goodbye to the man he then proceeded to the shelter first.

Once arriving at the shelter, he went inside. He found an empty gas tank and what looks like a Molotov cocktail. What really confused were the words **I told you to stay away**. It didn't really make sense to him. But there was a bright side. Before the place burned down there was a security camera across the street. He decided to check it out for himself to see what really happened. He went to grab a ladder from the shed (which remained at one piece) and he stood on the ladder. He reached for the camera and he took out the tape. Tony replaced the tape with a new one. The city didn't really use the cameras with tapes anymore due to the police not checking them regularly, so now they switched to the live recording ones. But tony did like the camera. He stuffed the tape in his pocket and went to put the ladder back on the shed. Then he proceeded home.

He arrived with minutes to spare. Tony took out the poke ball and let junior stretch for a while. Once the better looking Buizel emerged from the ball, he immediately stared to hug tony. Tony knew why, but he was too focused on why Barry would do this. "Hmm… what did I do to get him upset?" tony thought. His brain was actually ready to call it quits. Junior on the other hand was feeling hungry.

"Tony, do you have anything to eat. I haven't eaten since yesterday before I was rushed to the center." He said kindly. Tony, smiling, looked in the pantry.

"I got some cookies right now, would you like those?"

"Sure, Can I get some water with that too?" he asked. I handed him the water and food. He began to eat it slowly this time. His now orange fur was now dark orange. Tony decided to ask junior what he knew about Barry.

"Junior, how has Barry been doing? I'm only asking because I haven't seen him around." Tony said, but junior just shrugged.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing Tony. I haven't heard from him in over two weeks. The last time I saw him was when he came to see me at the now burned shelter." Junior then began to look depressed. "maybe Barry doesn't like me anymore." He said. Tony went up to him and padded his shoulder.

"Hey, now why would you think that?' said tony.

"Well for starters I never see him home, he never did look for me when I was around the shelter, he took you to go hiking without me, and you know he didn't even come and visit me at the center. Tony be honest ok? Did he even call you to ask where I was?" he said. Tony just stood silent. He wanted to say something about that being lies, but all of that was true. Where the hell was Barry when all of this happened? He obviously wasn't a good trainer to him. For the best, tony tried to change the subject.

"What do you feel like eating for dinner?"

"Tony, don't try to change the subject. Did he call or not?"

'well, I did leave him a message about you, but he never responded." Tony admitted. Junior looked like he was about to sob, but he instead just sucked it up and just looked depressed.

"Well, its official, he doesn't want me anymore."

"Junior that's not true, you don't know that." Tony said sighing. "Look, I got a message from a friend that said Barry will be at some diner at around nine. It's seven right now, and we can go if you like."

"Ok, but what's the problem?" asked junior.

"The problem is that I dint know where to go junior." Tony said. But this time he heard a voice in his head. And it started to sound like Manuel.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Tony's point of view)<em>**

I left junior alone in the living room for a little bit. I entered the bathroom to make sure I wasn't heard.

"Manny, is that you?"

_**Yep, so you finally believe me huh? Well I'm glad you came to your senses tony. Now I heard that you wanted to find the diner…**_

"Wait, how did you hear that?"

_**Tony, I'm a ghost, I can see and hear everything people do. **_

"Well that's weird. But I mostly want to find it to see Barry again, Junior misses him very much."

_**Well junior doesn't know the truth yet. Are you sure you want to take him along?**_

"I'm haven't been more sure of anything. So I do I find it?"

_**It's a two mile drive from your house. But I got to tell you, do you trust me? Even if I say to go off road instead of following the road.**_

"If it's not going to kill me, then yes."

_**Very well, get in the car right now. I shall navigate you to the diner ok?**_

"Ok, I'll do it." I said. I left the bathroom to see junior looking through my stuff.

'can I help you with anything junior?" I asked. I must have startled him, because he jumped before I could say anything.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go through your stuff.' Said junior. I told him about the way on how to find it, at first he though I was insane, but when I told him to stay here as I got into the car and stared the engine: he immediately called shotgun.

"Wait a minute, wasn't your car destroyed at the shelter?" asked junior suspiciously. I just stared to laugh.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my car. It was one of my old friends who gave it to me for my birthday. As for my car, I'm driving it now."

"Oh, sorry about your friends car."

"Don't worry about it; it only had 20 miles left anyway." I said as I put the car into drive ad sped off to find the mysterious diner.

* * *

><p>I had been driving for about 45 minutes now, listening to Manuel's instructions as he explained it differently. Junior fell asleep after 20 minutes of being on the road. It was a good thing too, poor guy needed rest.<p>

_**Ok, now just take a left at the stop sigh here.**_

"Dude, that path goes to a restricted area at the park."

_**Didn't you say you would trust me after all of this?**_

"Yeah I did."

_**Remember, if he says anything nice to you, it's all just a bunch of bullshit.**_

"When Barry first said hey to me I thought it was bullshit." I said as Manuel started chuckling. I came up cross from the path and I noticed two things. One: there was a creepy looking diner about 25 feet away from me and two: I noticed Barry going into the diner. I had my high beams turned off so he didn't notice me. I stepped out of the car, lowering the windows a little so junior can breathe. I locked it and just proceeded to walk toward the diner. But I was stopped by Manuel's voice as seven spirits appeared in from of me. I didn't notice the other two until after the little girl said my name.

"_**Tony, be careful. He isn't the person you thought he was. He had killed my mom for my furret. Then he shot me because I missed her. The point being he doesn't have a heart anymore." She said, holding her mothers hand.**_

"_**It will be dangerous once you step into the diner son. So it's best if you watch your steps." Said Mr. Lock, his mightyena was smiling and nodding his head.**_

"_**Tony, if there's ever a problem in the diner, you will have us around to help you. Just because were dead doesn't mean we can't help." Said Manuel. The other ghosts nodded their head in agreement. Then they disappeared before Tony's eyes.**_ Tony gulped at the sight of the diner. It was actually painted streaks of red all over the floor. There a sign that said:_** don't ever come again.**_ It creped the shit out of tony, but tony stood brave as he began to walk to the doors. 'What is that on my shoe? Is that... oh Arceus…that isn't **Blood** now isn't it?' I was scared out of my mind right now. I had the hope stone clutched in my hand just incase. If this stone does give hope, let he have it right now that I come out of here alive. But before I was even about to open the diner, I heard a gun load. I didn't bother to turn around.

"Hello tony, I have been expecting you." Said Barry, his gun pointed at the back of Tony's head. "Hmm… you know, this exactly wasn't the way I'd see you die tony. You're a good kid you are, but when you stepped into my life I knew you were just a mistake I had to erase. Why don't you and I have a 'little chat' inside the place?" he said. I began to walk slowly; I didn't attempt to run because he would kill me. I opened the door slowly in order to not do anything suspicious. As soon I stepped in the diner my thoughts of survival were absolutely 0 to 100, and Fear just took over.

I was completely screwed!


	8. The Intervention

**To all of the Readers who send me PM's about my stories, NONE of them were discontinued ok? I just take a while to write and upload ok?**

_HeroOfTime13_**: You my friend are amazing. The scenes you've created are amazing. My two favorite characters are Tony and Maneul(Taurous). You've kept me on a thrill ride wondering if Tony will live and if Barry will die? PS: About that Sadsha character or what her name is,will she become important later on?**

Me: Every character in the story has a purpose, it might not come up now, but it will show up eventually. I don't like to waste OC'S. I know Sydney doesn't have a big part yet, but she will.

_annon bsm_**: lol i just loved this it was awesomely scary the ghosts were nice tho but manual is still a ** he still cooked and ate pokemon and he is yelling at barry for it but i still absolutely adored it it was funny and awefull a great combination lol i love horror i always laugh :)**

Me: I like your enthusiasm. I'm glad you enjoy it so far.

_annan bsm (again)_**: me again you should have the cops take barry into custody and have officer jenny pluck every hair one by one off his body then take a rusty pair of scissors and take inch by inch of his ** and cut it off and fry it up and make him eat it then poor gasoline on his balls and set them on fire then cut off his tounge then takea patato peeler and shave all of his skin off then stin 800000 needles as far as 5 cm in his body then shove 9 sharpend pencils in his ** then to kill him off let a muk ooze into his mouth down his throte and squeeze as tight as it can around his bones to crush them into dust then expand to burst the body to bits and throw his remains into his machine that murders the animals lol i have a very horribly funny mimd 0_0 **

Me: Does your mind concern you? As far as creativity goes...where do these things come from? Is this supposed to be torture….or cruelty?: S (either way I appreciate for reviewing).

**Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF: Read this thing yesterday. It was very interesting and I loved it! Although Psychotic isn't really my style I hope you continue, (If you still are going to). And this is something that has just been on my mind for the next chapter (just want to vocalize it as an overview)**

**-Actually this sounds too rushed and stupid nevermind about this idea you can take a look anyway...**

**I see Tony talking with Barry trying to convince him to change, They argue for a while, Buizel wakes up in the car not knowing where he is and looks out to the abandoned diner thinking that Tony might be in there along with Barry, Barry gets fed up with Tony's reasoning and shoots him, Buizel walks in and sees Tony's dead body laying lifeless on the ground, he runs over to him and looks up at Barry with tears in his eyes. Barry looks deep into Buizel's sorrow filled eyes and tears run down his face, He realized that all of this is going to catch up to him, outside the sound of a police car's siren is in the distance and drawing nearer, Barry panics and holds the gun up to his head, his final word is "I'm sorry you couldn't be mine" (or something like that) he shoots himself and falls over limp.**

Me: I'm glad you're actually giving this a chance. As for your idea I don't think it's stupid. I actually like it. I don't really see why any author would first write an idea, and then call it stupid. That's how most ideas die.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning: This will be a very disturbing chapter. It's not completely; but I feel like I needed to warn many just to be safe. <strong>_

I was shoved inside the eerie looking diner. Walking inside I noticed it was just a shade of darkness with only a few flickering light bulbs lighting up the room. The walls were now splattered in dark red and dull white paint while the floor creaked with every step taken; the ceiling was also falling apart as only half of the roof was still stable. Broken chairs and stools pieces were mixed along with some dirty grease on the floor. But the worst part was the odor. I didn't really recognize the fowl stench, but I knew it wasn't the grease. It made me want to throw up every time I inhaled it.

"Move and I'll kill you Tony." He started to search through my pockets without permission. Normally I would carry my wallet, my license, and other things not out of the ordinary; this time I had nothing but a tape and the star-shaped rock. Barry finished, only picking up the rock the old man had given me. "Why the hell would you carry a rock?" he asked rhetorically. He threw it across the wall and it crashed; but the rock didn't break, instead it just made a little dent in the wall. "I don't think you'll need this tape Tony." Barry said sounding a bit victorious. He threw the tape instantly onto the floor; he stepped all over the tape, all over the evidence I had about him, and crushed it in a second. As I went to go pick the rock up, I was deeply crushed. I couldn't run away for two reasons: One, I needed to know why he's like this; Two, Barry was blocking the only exit out.

He escorted me to a chair and a table at the end to the diner, commanding me to sit once we reached the location. I did as I was told, and he soon tied my waist to the chair. The heavy rope was compressing my stomach; but I didn't dare move a muscle, not even to breathe. The gun was just resting in his right hand, and could have been fired at anytime. He finished the ropes and gave me a dissatisfying glare, but the tightness from the rope began to suffocate me a little more each time I inhaled that I didn't notice. Barry left the room to go into the kitchen while I was left alone in a -not so well- lit corner. My first thought was that I was going to be killed, but then I realized that my hands were free; they weren't tied down or handcuffed at all. I knew he did it for a purpose. For what purpose I don't know (nor do I wish to know).

And of course, I was right. Barry came out of the kitchen slowly, carrying a covered silver plate toward me. The floors creaked, and call me crazy, but the creeks soon turned into small shrieks suddenly growing louder. I covered my ears to try and block the noise, but it wasn't coming from the floor at all. It was from the wind blowing through my ears. I was growing paranoid by the second. He put the dish down, and the gun was hidden in his pocket. Then mysteriously, the wind stopped blowing and the "shrieks" stopped. I looked up at Barry, who was not amused. I still heard a quiet, droning sound however.

"Well Tony I didn't want to have to come to this, really I didn't, but you had infiltrated my property and are taking someone important away from me. Which has fucked up my life ever since. I'm running out of options here, and you left me no choice." He said. I gulped a little as he revealed what was under the plate. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what it was.

'Well, good bye life, I will miss you…' I thought. I just kept waiting for something to happen.

I waited…

And waited…

And waited, but nothing was coming my way, so I decided to wait a little longer, hoping what ever was inside didn't kill me.

"Tony open you damn eyes!" Barry shouted. I opened them slowly and instead he revealed a burger on the plate. Just a regular burger with no fries or drink; it did look unusual however: the meat was at least twice the size of the buns, and the meat was more shaped like a steak. He reached for a chair so he could sit right across to me, placing the gun right next to him on the table. I tried to grab it, but Barry -being closer- snatched it first. He sighed and I just shook with fear. He grabbed the chair and just moved the plate closer to me. "Just make this easy Tony. Just follow my orders and I promise I won't hurt you as bad as I intended to." He said, smiling a little. I didn't dare to look him straight in the eye. His words have no effect on me, but me looking at his eyes he could see that I felt terrified, weak, and helpless. I think that's why he smiled.

"C'mon, take a bite Tony; let me know how it tastes." He said darkly, his smiled faded away. I just shook my head in rejection. 'He must have poisoned it or something.' I thought.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry right now." I told him nicely, hoping that would convince him to leave me alone. I should have known better. He grabbed the back of the gun, and he struck me at the left side of my head. I swear I think I heard something crack, and I began to feel woozy. A cut had opened on my left side, and something red and warm was slowly flowing out the side of my head, and was running through my hands and onto the front of my pants.

"I wasn't asking you." He said, raising the gun and pointing it in front of my face. I felt weak, and the blood dripping from my head to my hands wasn't making me want to eat. I picked up the burger, put it right next to my mouth, and just took a small bite of the meat. It tasted very…**repulsive****!** The worst thing I have ever tasted was now traveling down my throat, and into my stomach. But I didn't want to die, so I just chewed it slowly, and just swallowed the disgusting excuse for food. "Now, how did that taste?" he said, chuckling a little maniacally.

"It was delicious. What was I eating anyway?" I lied, showing a fake smile. I don't care what it was; I just never want to eat it again. Barry began to slowly smile.

"I'm glad you like it. It's my new recipe, a very delicious big piece of Tauros steak on a homemade bun." He told me.

"Wait a Minute…I just ate a piece of TAUROS!" I shouted. Barry -to keep me silent- punched my stomach, Hard. I began to grow sick after hearing that, and the pain from my stomach along with just thinking about me eating part of a tauros made me want to throw up. Apparently my brain wanted the same thing, and since I couldn't move from the chair; I threw up all over myself. The red and green bile decorated my clothes, the table, and the floor. I couldn't clean myself, so I just sat there with the smell of vomit entering my nose, the taste of saliva and puke mixing in my mouth, and the regurgitated 'hamburger' piece was now out of my stomach and sizzling on the table. Barry wasn't surprised. But from the shadows, I noticed a Pokémon emerging. A tauros was standing right next to Barry, smiling again for some reason.

"What's wrong with the recipe? Are you not used to eating any 'Natural Ingredients'?" I heard the tauros say. Both Barry and the Tauros began to chuckle. I began to groan in pain. I talked to Barry to get him to stop the madness…sort of.

"Barry, you're insane. You are fucking insane. Why are you doing this anyway, why?" I asked him weakly. I never use curse words, I'm just not comfortable using fowl language. Barry turned around and deeply sighed. He sat back on the chair, but he scooted a few feet away from me.

"I can't tolerate the smell." He said, holding his nose. I scraped the squishy matter off my body and onto the floor. He then released his nose. "I don't think I should tell you anything, but then again you are slowly dying as we speak, so why not. Let me tell you why I am doing this." He said, the tauros went behind my chair, and pushed me closer to Barry. My heart was beating faster, and Barry was scaring the shit out of me. "Where should I begin? Ah yes. I'll start with junior. The little guy came home following me one night, after we both did some talking, he began to live with me, and we became friends. Then after the time he visited me during the shelter, I had to go and leave for my lunch break. Here tony, where you are now, was the restaurant I was eating in. I ate a steak here offered from a guy named Manuel…" I heard the tauros groan, and I just tuned him out. I paid **NO** attention to him at all.

"C'mon Barry, I don't want to hear this crap again. You're putting both of us to fucking sleep. Just tell him why he's here." He said, nudging his head toward me. I was just humming, until Barry took the plate and smashed it onto the floor. I looked at him; he was a little enraged, and then calm.

"Thanks for ruining my fucking story Manny." Barry said, glaring at the Tauros. "Ok, here's the point. Junior was my Pokémon, and yet you had to show up and steal him away from me. I never knew you could be after him, You Mother-".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! For starters, Junior was looking for you everywhere. At the shelter, at home, EVERYWHERE! And where were you?" I said, Barry didn't answer. Instead he just looked away, not even glancing. "Yeah, I thought so!" I said, although I knew he was pissed, I didn't care. I know I said I don't care too much already, but come on the guy was **INSANE!**

"I came here to eat during my break and lunch. Funny, I thought the same thing when I first ate here. But I had grown accustomed to the taste and decided to reopen this diner. I got my food supplies from you. The guy Manuel that I was telling you about is now dead, so is an old farmer and his Mightyena… as a matter of fact, lots of deaths had occurred since I opened the diner."

"Why were there so many deaths?" I asked him. Of course I knew the answer, but I just wanted to make sure.

"Because they came across me." he finished. I began to lose consciousness; Barry grabbed my chin and held my head up high. "You know, it didn't have to be this way Tony. No it never should have. Everything would have been smooth sailing if junior wasn't with you." 'Well, this is turning offensive'. I thought.

"Well he was, and I'm sure he was happier with me than with you." I said, smirking. Barry could have just shot me right on the spot for that answer, but he didn't. Why didn't he? Was he torturing me before my death? Barry instead had a switch blade and cut the ropes. Was he letting me go?

"Follow me Tony; I want you to take a little tour with me. I'll lead the way, and Manny will be behind you making sure you follow. If you try to escape I will either shoot you or Manny will stab you. You got that?" He instructed. I tried to nod, but instead ended up flinching. Well there goes my one hope for freedom.

"What about my head injury?" I asked him.

"Want me to kiss it for you?" He snarled at me. "Fucking dumbass,"

"Where are we going? And why?"

"It's a surprise; plus it will give you a clearer thought for a decision you'll make." he said. Before I could ask any questions, Manny got me off the chair and forced me to follow Barry. 'Please Arceus, Help me with this problem.' I prayed silently. I just hope Arceus listens to me; I didn't want to see my fate sooner than originally.

We had been walking through a forest trail. I held the star shaped rock and just clutched it tightly. Barry was rambling on about his past with junior, while Manny was making sure I followed. We stopped at a barn. Barry picked up a Pokeball and gave it to me. It was slightly bigger and had a more maroon color on top instead of red.

"This, Tony, is a slaughter ball. It was made by my good companion who shall be unnamed. This barn belonged to a farmer, but I use it as a live stock home. But enough about that, let's move on." He said. We were traveling down a different dirtier road. I noticed the big fence about twice as tall as I was, and I could see my parked car just waiting for me. I thought about making a run for it, but it wasn't easy running and climbing a 12 foot fence.

"Is that it? Can I just go home?" I asked Barry. He stopped and chuckled a little, then looked at me straight in the eye.

"Sure… and let you tell the police what happened: who I am, where we are, and have me put behind bars? Come on Tony, I wasn't born yesterday. This is a cold world we live in, not a fairy tale; and if it was, I guarantee you no happy ending." He said shaking his head slowly. I was confused at his response and Manny just shoved me to keep moving forward. "Besides, there are many other things I wanted to show you before we return to the diner." He said. He held up a remote with only one red button. He pressed it, and immediately I heard a big explosion. I turned around and noticed my car was flying 10 feet high before crashing down. "I don't think you'll need your car anymore."

I just dropped to my knees. I wanted to shout as loud as I can but my mouth was shut tight. I didn't know what to feel anymore. Something that I liked was now gone forever. The car wasn't exactly important, but as for junior… he was the second person (Yes I said person, junior is a person to me) I liked in my life. Hell, say I loved him if you want. It didn't matter anyway; my friend was now spreading through the air and burning up in flames (again).

'JUNIOR!' I screamed in my head. Barry noticed my face and just started to laugh. I was Angry. I was ready to charge at him, and no matter what happens I will put him behind bars. The tauros, noticing this, had shoved me off of my path to justice and instead knocked me down onto a pile of crap. I stood up, scraping more of the waste off of me. Barry laughed his ass off when we were retuning to the diner. Haven't I been humiliated enough allready?

"Fun isn't it? Did you really think I wasn't expecting your arrival Tony? No Tony, there is a lot you don't know about me, and I prefer keeping it that way." he said. Tears flowed down my cheeks. Then I just started to hit the ground with my fists. The Tauros was feeling sad for some reason, while Barry was busy laughing his ass off. "Tony, I'll be honest. This brings warmth to my heart to see people suffering in agony. You're such a Pussy Tony." His insults didn't hurt me, but his conduct did. For today, all I just want to know is what drove him to do this sort of stuff in the first place.

"Why Barry, Why the Fuck Would you destroy my car? I had something I loved in there!" I was ready to take the bastard down, gun or no gun, justice will be served.

"Well, now it's spreading all around the air, or just burning to the ground. Either way I'm spreading your "love" all round." He said disgusted.

"What happened to you Barry? You were once nice. You were gentle, loved Pokémon at times, and had your very own life as a good guy. Why throw it all away?"

"I don't have to answer any of those questions. Now you have wasted much of my time. C'mon Manny, let's go back to the diner. If Tony doesn't want to then carry him there, and by carry I mean force him-"

"Yeah Yeah, I heard you Barry." Manny said. I didn't move, and Manny just grabbed me by my shirt collar and threw me on his back.

'Junior is gone. And it's my entire fault; I should have just left him back home. He didn't deserve his cruel fate.' I thought. And the ghosts were just surrounding me. Manuel was the first one I saw.

'I…I can't do this…he's too strong…he has me surrounded…he killed junior… there's no chance of surviving…_It's all over_.' I thought, but Manuel just let my head up and just smacked me. I whimpered softly and flinched a little.

'_What kind of shit talk is that? You said you were going to finish this, that justice will be served, and that you'll be fine.'_

'Manuel, face the fucking facts! Since I've gotten here I've been forced to eat a Pokémon, got a head injury, had my car totaled, puked all over myself, had been dropped in shit, and Junior is gone! Let's face it; showing up to the diner was the worst mistake I ever made.'

'_You have to stay strong, Barry feeds off your weakness and agony, show him that your willing to fight till the end-'_

'Well I'm throwing in the towel Manuel, there's nothing more I can do but to just wait for my death. Either way whether I try or not, that's pretty much where I'll end up.' Manuel looked at me and just shook his head. It sucks for me to say it, but I pretty much can't do a thing now. Before he was off leaving, Manuel whispered something in my ear.

'_You are wrong about everything you said tony. Nothing is impossible here in this world. The only thing standing in your way…is you.' _I was confused at his wisdom, but before I could question he was gone. Nothing was said during the ten minutes back. I fell into a great depression along with a side of confusion.

If I could ask Arceus one thing…why?

We had reached the diner; and Barry, finding more ropes, had tied me up once again.

"Well Tony, I believe it's time for you to decide. Since you pretty much know everything there is to know I can either kill you…"

'That's it, there's no hope for me.' I thought.

"Or,"

'Or? What do you mean or?' I was baffled by that statement.

"You can come and work along with me and Manny." He finished. Immediately I knew that was out of the question.

"Me… you want me to work for you? You couldn't even work for me! Sorry, but that's not happening." I replied.

"Think about it for a second. This is a Life or Death situation, the choice is yours of course." He said. Barry began to make me feel disheartened, losing more hope with each second passing. That being said, both Manny and Barry left to leave me to my indecisive, ambivalent decision.

'Why didn't I just ignore him?' I thought. 'I wouldn't be here if I just never followed him. Then again, no Pokémon would be here if it wasn't for my stupidity.' I thought. As I was thinking, the Tauros had walked up from behind me with a spray bottle in his mouth. He opened his mouth and the bottle had dropped into my hand.

"This will help stop the blood flowing and the cut to heal." He said, giving me a wipe. I held the medicine bottle, and just sprayed the medicine into my wound. The stinging burned and I almost yelled in pain, but to not inform Barry about Manny's help I just kept my mouth shut. Taking the wipe I sprayed the remained of the medicine and held it onto my face. After a few seconds the bleeding stopped, and my wound began to heal slowly. I didn't know whether to trust Manny, even though he did heal me in a way.

"When did Barry plan the remote controlled mines?"

"You'd be surprised at what he has set around the forest." He answered. I still flinched when spaying the bottle. Clumsily, I sprayed a little medicine in my eyes, and it started to burn a little. "Have you made your decision?" the tauros said, I just shook my head. The pain made me jump a little.

"I just wished I had an answer. A good one, not the type that gets you killed, or even forces you to work against your will. Ow! My eye hurts."

"Believe it or not, I'm being held here against my will as well." He whispered into my ear. He took a switchblade from somewhere (I wasn't paying attention due to the pain) and put it in my hand.

"Better make it quick, He could be coming back any minute now." I looked at the switchblade, then at the Tauros. I was extremely confused.

"Why are you giving me this? I thought you were on Barry's side and just wanted to see me suffer." I questioned as I began to cut the ropes. I had cut them all, but I sat on the ends so Barry wouldn't notice that I was free.

"Like I said, I'm not exactly enjoying your pain and misery. Right now, Barry is setting up traps and blocking any ways of escape. I want you to get out of here and run. Run as fast as you can. No, run **faster** than how you usually run. It might be too late for me and the others, but just try to leave here without a garbage bag wrapped around you." This didn't make sense, Barry's partner could be trying to help me escape; or could be leading me to my death with a trick. I was about to ask the Pokémon more questions, but he left right before I could say a word. Barry just walked in ten minutes after Manny's advice; the tauros was beside him as usual. He was acting as if we had never spoken.

"Well, it has been a few minutes Tony; I don't think it takes that long to make an **easy** decision." He said chuckling. I was annoyed.

"I refuse." I said, Barry was just chuckling some more. "I'm serious Barry; I'm not working for you."

"Oh Tony, I think I might have smashed your head a little too hard. You clearly can't think straight, or is it just something in my ear. I thought you said you would rather die than work for me…"

"Yes, I did. I would rather die as a **martyr** than to hurt something I've been trying to help." I said Proud fully, however Barry was smiling. Why was he smiling?

"I've been helping out too Tony. I've created cooked food for my idiot customers from fresh supplies, and I've helped my wallet get fat from all of the profits I'm earning. It's a win-win situation, for me anyway. If you choose death, then I'll be more than happy to co-operate. " He said. He raised the gun and aimed it at my forehead. Manny however, spoke up before the large bang could have been heard.

"Since he won't join by choice, how about my force Barry, don't you have something else to show him?" He said. Barry looked confused, and once Manny shot a glare, he knew what he meant. Manny had left the diner, and Barry was left alone. He was thinking for a while, and then he stopped and stared at me.

"Wait a minute Tony; as a matter of fact, I _DO_have something to show you. I still have one more surprise for you Tony." Barry said, smiling a little. At this point, I really wasn't in the mood for surprises. Barry had left me alone, and Manny wasn't anywhere in sight. I wasted no time wondering, and instead used it to break free. I "cut the ropes" for the third time, put the switchblade in my pocket, and immediately ran to the door. I tried to shove it down, but something extremely heavy was blocking it on the other side.

'Damn it,' I thought. 'He barricaded the door.' The windows were barricaded so that wasn't an option. My only chance is if I just knock him out and run, and from the look of my chances, I'd say it's very unlikely. Barry then came back, and saw me trying to escape. I thought he was going to lose it. However, he entered the room weapon free and a big smile on his face. I didn't know what he was up to, but I didn't trust him for a second. I knew that underneath that smile he was hiding the fact that he was hostile, and very deadly. I was extremely scared for what he was going to do next.

"Tony, I wanted to keep this for myself. But if this doesn't change your mind…" He took out a knife form a cupboard, a 12 inch butcher knife it looked like, but that's not what scared me.

_**What he did next however, nearly made my heart stop.**_

* * *

><p>He held the knife along in his right hand, and with his left he pulled out a mysterious figure. Mysterious because the person Barry was pulling in was tied up: their hands were tied, their mouth was tied, their feet were tied, and their eyes were covered with a bandana. As soon as he removed the bandana from their eyes, I became paralyzed.<p>

_**He had Sydney, had her defenseless and a hostage. **_

"Sydney! Don't move! I'm coming to get you!" I shouted. I ran closer to her, but Barry pulled the knife up and in front of Sydney's face, the blade just inches away from her neck.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, Tony if I were you I wouldn't move another muscle; otherwise Sydney will be all over the floor and my knife will get dirty." He replied.

"This is a new low, even for you Barry. Let her go." I said. Barry just shook his head. Instead, with his other hand, he began to stroke Sydney's hair. His bloody killer hand was now tainting her long brown hair. Sydney began to speak, but the cloth kept her silent, all she could do was mutter some sounds.

"You know Tony," said Barry, his voice was sending chills down my spine. He was now stroking her hair harder, almost pulling it. Watching him fondle her hair was just angering me. But what could I do? "I never knew you had such an attractive…sexy…and appealing worker here. Now that I can get a closer look at you, you're pretty cute Sydney." He said. Sydney began to shake and tried to hop away, but she wouldn't budge from Barry's grip. "Mmm…Those beautiful eyes, that long hair, and that neck…" he stopped and slowly placed his index finger around her neck. Then he was just moving it slowly sideways. "That neck is so luscious," He then took his finger off and replaced it with the knife, putting the knife sideways so the teeth of the blade don't cut her. "It would be a true shame if something happens to it." He finished. Sydney's eyes overflowed with tears, and then she began to scream. I didn't know whether it was Sydney, courage and bravery, or just plain stupidity, but something was fueling me to save her. I had to step in and help her.

"Let her go Barry, or else…" I stated. Barry stopped and just looked straight at me. Barry just chuckled.

"Oh Tony, I know you don't want to see me with your girlfriend, but things change." He said. "Now let me extend the offer, if you work for me, I will grant you with many riches, and you'll be a wealthy person and also control the Pokémon population. You and Sydney will be living the good life forever. All I ask is that you give me every Pokémon in the shelter, along with your loyalty." I looked over at Sydney, who shook her head no. I wasn't ready to say anything. But for Sydney's sake, what choice did I have?

"Barry, let her go. It's me that you want, not her." I said. Barry nodded, and then he cut the ropes from Sydney's wrists and legs. Sydney immediately ran toward me. I removed the cloth and she instantly began to cry. I held her tightly around my arms. She was sobbing all over my shoulders.

"Tony, what's going on here?" I heard her mutter, her sobs started to increase, and even I began to cry a little.

"I don't know Sydney. I really don't know." I said. Barry was disgusted at the moment.

"That's it; I've had enough of this bullshit." Barry said. I stepped in front of Sydney and shielded her with my body. He was ready to shoot me in the head, but Manny came in and stopped him.

"WHAT IS IT NOW MANNY? WHAT IS SO GODDAMN IMPORTANT THAT I CAN"T SHOOT THIS MOTHERFUCKER?" He said enraged.

"Wait a minute Barry; doesn't he get a last request?" Manny immediately questioned. But Barry shook is head in denial.

"IF I HAD ANY PITY LEFT IN ME, IT WOULDN'T BE USED ON SOME PIECE OF SHIT LIKE HIM!" Manny tried his best to calm him down.

"I'm not on his side, but I think it would be best if he got one last thing before his death." Manny said. Barry did begin to relax, and he lowered the gun.

"That's not how I am Manny." He replied.

"Just give Tony one more thing before you shoot him man; that's all, and it won't kill you. Besides, he's **hopeless**; and you killing him in front of another person isn't exactly human. I'll stay and watch for any suspicious activity." He said. Barry began to nod in agreement.

"That's true, it won't kill me. Alright Tony, you can one more thing before Sydney sees your head end up all over the floor and walls. What do you want?"

'Wow, he didn't need to use graphic details.' I thought. 'Ok tony, use this last request to your advantage. Choose wisely Tony.'

"Can I be let go?"

"Ha! You're pretty funny for a dead man." He said. 'Well, it was worth a shot.' I thought. I thought very hardly on what I wanted.

"I would like lemonade, freshly squeezed and sour tasting with a little sugar. I like my lemonade sweet and sour." I said, smiling.

"In hell I would get you the lemonade!" He said angrily, but then looking at Manny, he nodded. "But if it's what you want then ok." He left to go to the kitchen. Manny came up to me to question my unusual request.

"Why did you ask for lemonade?" he asked me.

"Because I want lemonade. I want the moment to last. Something Barry, you and I will remember for as long as he lives... me having one glass of lemonade is all I need." I answered. But Manny was puzzled.

"You want Barry and me to remember this moment because of your lemonade? And I thought Barry was a _Dumbass_." Manny said shaking his head. I just smiled, which puzzled him more.

"Don't worry about it, Tony always knows what he's doing." Sydney whispered to Manny. She still held onto me Barry had entered the room, bringing me a glass of lemonade and giving it in my hand. I took a sip, and the drink tasted too sour due to the amount of lemon juice. 'I would have preferred fresh squeezed but this is ok. Who am I kidding this is Perfect!' I thought. I just set the drink down on the table.

"Ok now if there are no more interruptions…" Barry said. Sydney and Manny both turned around as he raised the gun and pointed it at my forehead. I decided not to keep my eyes shut. I didn't want my life to end, but I did choose death sadly. Don't call me an idiot or a moron, If I'm dying, I'm dying for what I believe in. He was about to pull the trigger when I heard a door creaking along with a slight yawning. Apparently Barry heard it too. I opened my eyes and he lowered the weapon. We both had turned to see what was making the noise and who it was. The shadow appeared first, then once stepping into the light it was just a Dark Orange colored Buizel. Immediately Sydney and I were shocked.

"_**JUNIOR?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Not Exactly what you were expecting huh? Yeah, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner; but unless I announce that I'm discontinuing a story, I will still be writing. To show I am sorry, I brought some Refreshments. Lemonade anyone?<strong>


End file.
